Over the Nexus
by Darkness999
Summary: Basically a retelling of over the nexus with OC characters and OC cards. Never was good with summary OC submissions wanted
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus

Hey everyone. Sorry if you're waiting for the next chapter of my other story….. but im having writers block regarding it. So it might be a while before the next chapter. This story is based off the 2011 game but with some changes, for one thing the main characters deck will have mostly OC cards (with three of Yuya's monsters just different) hope you enjoy it

 **Chapter 1 –** _Welcome to Crash Town_

Outside of the large and industrialist metropolis known as New Domino City, resides a large and mostly empty desert. In this wasteland resides one small town, which is known as Crash Town. The town has an old 19th century theme to it as the people who live there wear old fashion cowboy clothes. Not a lot of people, who live in New Domino City, know about Crash Town. However the same can't be said for the people of Crash Town. You see town is known for its mines, which produce a very valuable mineral known as Dyne. This mineral is one of the key pieces people need in order to construct Duel Runners, the high-speed motorcycles that Duelist use in order to Turbo Duel.

About 50 years ago two individuals, Malcolm and Radley, discovered the rare mineral by accident. The two managed to gather other people to help them in their excavation and they eventually made Crash Town so that they could live closer to the mines. However, Radley and Malcolm began to fight over the mines. The two of them split up and began having the people who served under them Duel each other. The town became ruled by such duels, so a law was made so that both families would control themselves.

 _Once the sun sets, both factions must have one person represent them. The two Duel one another and whoever loses must work in the mines for the opposing faction._

For over 20 years both Malcolm's and Radley's faction have been fighting and no one can be sure when the conflict will actual end. It is here in this violent town, where our story begins.

Inside of the smaller houses of Crash Town a sleeping boy, who had snow white, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. This boy's name is Roo Kenmasu and he is 17 years old. Ever since he could walk, Roo has always loved to Duel. He especially loved Turbo Dueling. The speed and the excitement of the event has always been on his mind. However, even though he was a good duelist, Roo doesn't own a Duel Runner nor does he have the means to construct one. Despite those obstacles though, Roo still believes that one day he'll become the next King of Turbo Duels.

As the young man sleeps in his bed an old man, with gray hair, huge mustache, and was wearing cowboy clothes, entered the room. As he looked at Roo, the old man started glaring at him and proceeded to slap the boy in the head. The slap woke Roo up at once and he immediately jumped up. However when he turned and saw the old man, he just sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"C'mon Klaus…" Roo groaned as he placed the blanket over his head. "Why the hell are you waking me up so early in the morning?

Hearing this caused Klaus to punch Roo in the head. "First of all it's not morning!" He said. "And second don't use that language in this house Roo. You know better than that. Now get up!"

The young man sighed again before getting out of his bed. "Fine…fine." He said. Roo got up from his bed and proceeded to head over to the bathroom. As he was washing his face and brushing his teeth, Klaus began talking to him some more.

"Roo…" He said. "Do you plan on leaving the house today?"

Roo gave him the thumbs up as he was busy brushing his teeth, thus was unable to talk back.

Once he was gone, Roo proceeded to put on his clothes, which were like Klaus's. Once he was done getting dress he walked over to his desk and opened the top cabinet. Inside was his Duel Disk, a device that Duelist use to bring Dueling to a higher level, and his Dueling Deck. He attached the Duel Disk to his left arm and inserted his deck in the slot provided. He took a look at his deck while smiling before looking at a picture on the table. In the picture there was what looked like a younger Roo around six years old being held by a beautiful woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties with the same hair colour as him as his hair was being ruffled by a man that looked to be the same age as the woman with bright red hair "by Mom, Bye dad… see you later" With that Roo left the house

Once he was outside, he saw a young boy with dark skin and black hair waiting for him.

"Hey Roo…" The boy said.

Roo smiled when he saw him and began walking over to him, "Hey West." He replied.

West was 8-year-old boy who saw Roo as one of his best friends. He always looked up to him and would always challenge him to a duel. It was good for them because, the two of them were always looking to improve. However they always avoid dueling whenever members of the Malcolm or Radely family were around because they didn't want them to notice that they were dueling. If they did they might want to recruit them.

"So what you've been up too?" Roo asked.

"Nothing much…" West answered. "Though, I have been looking for you all day."

This confused Roo somewhat. "Why were you looking for me?" He asked. "You needed me for something?"

"Yeah…" West said as he nodded his head. "Come with me."

West lead Roo to the end of Crash Town and the two of them soon came across an old shack. This was West's hiding place and he would always come here to play or to be alone. When the two went inside they saw a little girl with long black hair and skin just as dark as West's. The girl turned and looked at the two boys and began to smile.

"West…Roo…" She said.

"Hey Nico…" Roo replied with a smile on his face.

Nico was West's older sister by 2 year, thus making her 10-years-old. Like her little brother, Nico saw Roo as one of her best friends and almost saw him as an older brother. Roo felt the same about the two children as almost saw them as his younger siblings.

"Hey sis…is it ready yet?" West asked his sister. "I really want to show it to Roo."

Nico shook her head. "Not yet West." She said. "Give me more time and it'll be ready."

West nodded his head at Nico before looking back at Roo. "Hey…while we wait for her to get ready, why don't we have a Duel?" He proposed.

"Sure…I don't have a problem with that." Roo said. "Besides, it would be good to see how much you've improved since our last Duel."

"I've improved a lot." West told him. "I'll defeat you this time Roo!"

With that the young boy brought out his Duel Disk from his trunk and inserted his deck into the slot holder. Roo and West would then activate their Duel Disk, which started to glow as soon as they cut on. They then separated from one another and began drawing 5 cards from their decks

"Duel!"

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **West: 4000 LP**

"I'm first." West declared. "Draw!"

The young boy drew a card from his deck and placed it into his hand. Once he did that, he took another card and placed it onto his Monster Card Zone.

"I Summon: Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode!"

 **Celtic Guardian: ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL 4**

Upon placing the card onto his Duel Disk, a bright light illuminated West's side of the field. Soon, an elf knight appeared and stood in front of him as it held a sword in its right hand. Once it was on the field, Wes grabbed another card from his hand. This time however, he inserted it into the Spell/Trap Zone of his Duel Disk. The card appeared face-down on the field, right behind Celtic Guardian.

"I then set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Roo nodded his head in approval as he knew that it was his turn now. So he proceeded to gently place his right hand on the top of his deck.

"It's my turn." He said. "Draw!"

The young man swiftly drew a card from the deck and looked at it for a few moments. Once he finished, Roo placed the card onto his Duel Disk's Monster Card Zone.

"I Summon: Silver Magician, in Attack Mode!"

 **Silver Magician: ATK 1800 DEF 1400 LVL 4**

Just like when west placed Celtic Guardian's card onto his Monster Card Zone, a bright flash of light appeared as Roo placed his card on his Duel Disk. From that light, a Woman wearing silver robes holding a large staff appeared onto Roo's side of the field. The woman glared at Celtic Guardian and Spun her staff before pointing it at the knight.

"Silver Magician, attack Celtic Guardian!"

Silver Magician obeyed her master's commanded and released a powerful blast of blue energy from her staff. The attack struck Celtic Guardian, destroying the knight completely and draining a portion of West's Life Points.

 **West: 3600 LP**

Once the attack ended, Roo noticed that West was a little shaken up by it. Despite the fact that monsters that they summoned were holograms, they looked very realistic. This was due to the Solid Vision system which installed during old days of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. The purpose behind the Solid Vision system was to bring a sense of realism towards the game of Duel Monsters, thus making the game far more excited than it would be if played on a table.

"Are you okay, West?" Roo asked.

West got himself refocused as he began to shake his head for a few seconds. Once he finished he looked towards Roo and nodded his head in approval. Upon receiving his answer, Roo continued on with his turn as he took one card from his hand and inserted it into his Spell/Trap Zone. Like with West, Roo's card appeared face-down on the field.

"I end my turn by setting one card face-down."

"Ok, then It's my turn again." West replied. "Draw!"

The young boy drew a card from his deck and placed it into his hand. He then examined all of his cards, wanting to make sure that the next card he chooses a card that will help him. After about a minute, he grabbed a card and placed it horizontally onto his Monster Card Zone.

"For this turn, I Summon the Tuner Monster: Tune Warrior, in Defense Mode!"

 **Tune Warrior: ATK 1600 DEF 200 LVL 3**

Another bright flash of light appeared on West's side of the field as a red robot was summoned onto his field. The robot proceeded to kneel down to one knee and crossed its arm, taking a defensive position in front of its master. Upon seeing the monster, a small smile appeared on Roo's face.

"A Tuner Monster…" He said. "With that card in your deck, it must mean that you have a Synchro Monster."

"That's right." West replied, also with a smile on his face. "I got it when I at the card shop. I've been practicing like crazy so that I can properly play it when we dueled."

In the game of Duel Monsters, there were special monster that were unlike the normal monster that people play. Synchro Monsters are one of those monsters. To summon one, a Duelist must first have a regular monster and unique type of monster called a Tuner Monster. The level of the Synchro Monster that the Duelist wants to Summon must equal the combined level of the Tuner and regular monsters used to form it.

"It's cool that you now have a Synchro Monster of your own, West." Roo said with approval. "I hope I get the chance to see it in this Duel."

West nodded his head. He knew by Roo's words that while he wanted to see the Synchro Monster, he wasn't going to make it him to summon it. Realizing that, West looked through his hand again and picked out a card from it. He then inserted the card into his Spell/Trap Zone, which appeared face-down on the field.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." He said.

"It's my turn again." Roo said. "Draw!"

Upon drawing a card and placing it into his hand, Roo examined West's side of the field very carefully. He saw that his young friend hand one monster out and two face-down cards. He could tell from this that the face-downs were going to be used to protect West's monster. At least until his brings out the monster needed to perform a Synchro Summoning.

To make sure his young opponent doesn't get the chance to summon his monster, Roo grabbed a card from his hand and placed it horizontally onto his Monster Card Zone.

"I Summon the Tuner Monster: Little Magician, in Defense Mode!"

 **Little Magician: ATK 500 DEF 1000 LVL 2**

The bright flash of light illuminated the field again as a young boy wearing red robes clearly too big for him appeared on the field. The boy stood next to Silver Magician and proceeded to take a defensive position in front of Roo.

"Next, I'll have Silver Magician attack Tune Warrior!"

Silver Magician started spinning her staff so she could release her attack. As that was happening, West pressed a button on his Duel Disk. This action activated one of his face-down cards, which started to flip up.

"I activate the Trap Card: Negate Attack!" He declared. "With this Trap, I can negate your Silver Magician's attack and end your Battle Phase!"

As Silver Magician fired her attack, a giant vortex appeared in front of Tune Warrior. The vortex sucked up the attack, protecting the warrior in the process.

"Nice move there West." Roo said with a smile. "You're starting to think more strategically."

"Well…I did learn from the best." The young boy replied, having remembered that he learned most of his skills from Roo himself. "You were the one who always said that I needed to protect my monsters better."

Roo looked through all the cards in his hand again. Once he saw that he didn't have another other moves to make this turn, the young man looked towards his opponent.

"I'm done for now West. I end my turn."

Upon hearing Roo say that he ended his turn, a huge smile appeared on West's face. He then looked towards him as he placed his hand on his deck.

"I did it!" He yelled with an excited tone of voice. "I finally did it!"

"Did what?" Roo asked.

"This!" The young boy replied. "It's my turn. Draw!"

West swiftly drew a card from his deck and quickly placed it into his hand. Once he did that, he pressed another button on his Duel Disk so that his other face-down card could activate.

"I activate the Trap Card: Call of the Haunted! With this Trap Card, I can revive one of the monsters that rest in my Graveyard. The monster that I choose is my Celtic Guardian!"

As the Trap Card flipped up, both Duelists saw Celtic Guardian pop out it and stand next to Tune Warrior. Upon seeing both monsters, a smile appeared on Roo's face as he finally figured out why West said he did it.

"Alright Roo…" The young boy said. "This is it! I Tune my Level 4 Celtic Guardian with my Level 3 Tune Warrior! Great spark of the sky, pass judgment on those that spread evil! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Warrior!"

 **Lightning Warrior: ATK 2400 DEF 1200 LVL 7**

Tune Warrior and Celtic Guardian quickly jumped into the air as both monsters started to glow. Soon, Tune Warrior transformed into 3 green rings and placed them inside of Celtic Guardian. Once that happened, Celtic Guardian transformed into 4 shining stars. Then, a bright flash of light consumed the stars and a new monster appeared onto West's side of the field. The monster was a warrior wearing silver armor with two red scarfs, one of its neck and the other on its waist. The warrior also had spiky yellow hair ad was wearing a silver mask across its face.

The sight of the monster impressed Roo as it was the first time that he's seen West summon a Synchro Monster before. This action made him feel really proud as his young friend was on his way to becoming a True Duelist.

"Go Lightning Warrior!" West called. "Destroy Silver Magician with your Lightning Claw!"

The warrior complied with its master's orders and started gather electricity into its right hand. Once it gathered enough, the Synchro Monster dashed towards Silver Magician. However before the attack could make contact "I activate Little Magicians effect. Once per turn one "Magician" monster I control is not destroyed by battle" The sychro monster hit Silver Magician causing a shockwave that took some of Roo's life points

 **Roo: 3400 LP**

"I did it!" He yelled. "I have finally Damaged Roo's life points!"

The little boy raced across the hideout, as the feeling of accomplishment only grew with each passing second. The mere sight of this embarrassed Nico, as she was ashamed that her little brother was making this big of a deal out of this. As for Roo, who finally got back to both feet, he liked the scene. Out of all the times that he and West dueled one another, the latter had never damaged his Life Points before now. The fact that he was able to take down part of his Life Points was a real accomplishment for him as he understood why he felt the way he did.

"Good job, West." He thought to himself.

West continued to parade around the hideout for another two minutes before Nico finally stopped him. She then got him to focus back on the Duel before she went back to doing what she was doing.

"Alright Roo…" The young boy said. "I don't have any other moves to make. So I end my turn."

"Ok…" Roo replied. "It's my turn. Draw!" Roo drew a card and smiled "the card dad gave me… I summon Timegazer Magician in attack mode"

 **Timegazer Magician: ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL 3**

A bright light shined upon the field as a Man wearing black robes that covered most of his face arrived and stood next to Roo's other magicans. Roo smiled at the magician before saying "I activate Timegazers effect. I discard a "Magician" trap card to special summon a level 2 or lower "Magician" monster from my deck. I choose the tuner monster: Starting Magician"

 **Starting Magician ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL 1**

Another bright light shined on the field as what appeared to be a girl version of Little Magician wearing blue robes appeared and stood next to Timegazer

"Now I activate my face down: Magicians Surprise. With this I can tribute one "Magician" monster and special summon another "Magician" monster with equal or less attack points from my deck. I tribute Silver Magician to special summon Stargazer Magician"

 **Stargazer Magician ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL 5**

Another bright light shined on the field as a man with robes similar to Timegazer only coloured white appeared "Starting Magicians effect, When a level 5 or higher "Magician" monster appears on the field I can either increase or decrease its level by one, Stargazer is now a level 4 monster"

"This was a fun Duel, West." Roo said with a smile on his face. "As a reward for such a good match, I'll show you my favourite Synchro Monsters." West eyes widen from this

"I now Tune my Level 4 Stargazer Magician with my Level 2 Little Magician, to Synchro Summon: Starmaster Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Starmaster Magician: ATK 2000 DEF 2000 LVL 6**

The two Magicians flew up into the air and quickly perform the Synchro Summoning process that West's monsters did last turn. When they finished, a new magician appeared from a bright flash of light. This looked like Stargazer except he was more muscular and instead of wielding a staff he wore a pair of iron gloves with enchantments on them. The mere sight of this monster surprised West as he wasn't expecting Roo to Synchro Summon a very powerful monster like Starmaster so soon.

"His effect. During the turn he's synchro summoned he gains 500 attack points. Now I now Tune my Level 3 Timegazer Magician with my Level 1 Starting Magician, to Synchro Summon: Timemaster Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Timemaster Magician 2000 ATK 800 DEF LVL 4**

The two Magicians flew up into the air and quickly perform the Synchro Summoning process. When they finished, a new magician appeared from a bright flash of light. This looked like Timegazer except he was more muscular and wore the same gloves as Starmaster "now for effects. Timemaster gains 500 attack points the turn he is summoned and he and Starmaster gain 500 attack if the other is on the field"

 **Starmaster ATK 2000 3000**

 **Timemaster ATK 2000 3000**

West gulped as the two monsters stared at him. In one turn Roo was able to bring out two monsters with 3000 attack points

"Starmaster, attack Lightning Warrior!" Roo ordered.

The white robed magician complied with his master's orders and proceeded to rapidly punch the monster before hitting it so hard it shattered into pieces

 **West: 3000 LP**

As he watched his monster be destroyed, West was upset that Roo was able to come back so easily even when he thought he had the advantage. Also, since he didn't have any other monsters out nor any Spell or Trap Cards, West knew that Roo was most likely going to attack his Life Points directly with Timemaster.

"Timemaster. Lets end this duel. Attack Nico directly" Timemaster suddenly rushed towards west and hit him causing his life to hit zero

 **West: 0 LP**

Once West's Life Points dropped to 0, all of the holograms started to vanish. Before they did though, Roo looked back towards his two magicians and nodded at them before they disappeared completely. Once they were gone, the young man deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over towards West.

"Man…I thought I had you this time." The little boy said as he deactivated his own Duel Disk. "But I'm going to get you next time Roo."

Roo smiled upon hearing West's words. He knew well that losing a Duel could be very hard, but he was glad that his young friend was able to get over the loss quickly and use it as motivation for the next time they Duel. He then knelt down towards him and gently placed his hand on his head.

"I can't wait for that day, West." He said with a smile on his face. "Until then, keeping training hard and don't forget the basics."

West smiled and nodded his head in approval. He then shook Roo's hand for a moment before walking over towards his sister.

"Nico…" He said. "Are they done?"

"Yeah…" She replied. "I just finished a couple of seconds ago."

The two siblings smiled at one another and proceeded to walk over towards the thing that Nico had been working on. The then put the last finishing touches on it before wrapping it up and presenting it to Roo.

"Here Roo…" They both said in unison. "This is for you."

The young man nodded his head and grabbed the thing that Nico and West prepared for him. He then slowly removed the wrapper and looked at it, surprised at what he saw.

"Cookies? Nico did you make these?" Nico nodded her head as Roo ate one. "it's delicious. These are great Nico!"

As Roo was eating another voice was heard "Can I have one?" the trio looked at the door and saw a blonde man around the same age as Roo wearing a red jacket walked in. This was Toru, Roo's childhood friend. They've known each other their whole lives due to their parents being friends. "Hey madam pompadour! What's up" Roo said with a smirk which caused Toru's eye to twitch. Due to Roo and Toru having similar dreams of leaving crash town and becoming pro duelists they had a tendency to be a little competitive. "Nothing much. Just working on MY duel runner" this caused roo's eye to twitch. When the two were 14 they came across an abandoned duel runner. They had brought it home arguing over who should keep it… until Klaus overheard them and brought his foot down about Roo not having it,

"Maybe if you spent half as much time practising as you did working on that thing you'd be a better duelist" Roo yelled as he and Toru started yelling at each other as Nico and West left the hideout. It looked like a fight was about to break out until both Roo and Toru were smacked across the head

"Can't you two idiots go one day without fighting" They both looked to the side and saw a woman about one year younger than them with long black hair and a hourglass figure "Jeez you don't have to hit us so hard Sarah" Roo said with a pout. This is Sarah, A girl who has been hanging with Roo and Toru since they were five. Every time Roo and Toru start arguing she's the one who ends stopping it

Toru then smiled "It's been a while….. So how about we duel" Both Roo and Sarah nodded as they sat down and started duelling

 **Hi everyone hope you enjoyed it. Like I said earlier im having writers block with my other stories so sorry but their won't be any chapters on them for a while. Anyway here are the OC cards and Timegazer and Stargazers new effects**

 **Silver Magician: LV4 1800 ATK** **1400 DEF Spellcaster/effect**

 **Effect: If this card is special summoned from the graveyard due to the effect of a Magician monster you can add one "Magician" spell or trap card from your deck to your hand**

 **Little Magician: LV2 500ATK 1000DEF Spellcaster/tuner/Effect**

 **Once per turn a "Magician"** **monster you control is not destroyed by battle or by card effect**

 **Starting Magician: LV1 100ATK 0DEF Spellcaster/tuner/Effect**

 **Once per turn, When a level 5 or higher "Magician" monster is summoned you can increase or decrease its level by one**

 **Starmaster Magician: LV6 2000ATK 2000DEF Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 "magician" tuner + Stargazer Magician**

 **This card gains 500ATK during the turn it is summoned, If "Timemaster Magician" is on the field this card gains 500ATK. Once per turn you can banish a "Magician" monster from your graveyard to negate the activation of a spell or trap card that targets a "Magician" monster**

 **Timemaster Magician: LV4 2000ATK 800DEF Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 "magician" tuner + Timegazer Magician**

 **This card gains 500ATK during the turn it is summoned, If "Starmaster Magician" is on the field this card gains 500ATK. Once per turn, If a "Magician" monster is targeted for an attack you can banish a "Magician" monster from your graveyard to negate the attack**

 **Magicians Surprise Normal Trap**

 **Tribute one "Magician" monster on the field and special summon another "Magician" monster with equal or less attack points from the deck. You can only activate one "magicians surprise" per turn**

 **Stargazers new effect- When this card is normal summoned you can discard one "Magician" spell card from your hand to special summon a "Magician" monster with 1500 or less ATK**

 **Timegazers new effect- When this card is normal summoned you can discard one "Magician" trap card from your hand to special summon a level 2 or lower "Magician" monster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Hoped you liked the last chapter. I want you guys to know that im skipping the rental tournament part of the game because I didn't really care for it. So I'm skipping straight to the satellite part of the game**

 **Chapter 2:** _Trip to the Satellite_

After duelling Sarah and Toru over 10 times Roo began making his way home with Sarah behind him pouting "How come you always win?" Sarah started complaining "I even came so close the last time" Roo smirked at her "I won because I trusted my deck" Sarah just pouted again as Roo took out Timegazer and Stargazer before looking at them

Roo started to flashback to the time where he first made his deck. He was a little boy and his dad had given him his first card, which happened to be Timegazer and Timemaster Magician. After Roo had hugged his dad his mom had handed him Stargazer and Starmaster Magician, teling him that the cards where a symbol of how they would always protect him. The rest of his cards were gifts from Klaus through his other birthdays

Roo then looked at Sarah who had seemed to have stopped pouting "you want to have dinner at our house? Klaus is quite the cook" Sarah shook her head "If im not home my mom will kill me"

Soon a bell started a ring, which caused everyone in Crash Town to jump up. This included Roo who nodded at Sarah as they quickly ran towards their homes. You see…when the bell rings, it means that it's sunset and that means that the Radley and Malcolm family about to duke it out.

Once he made it inside his house, Roo was relieved that Klaus was already inside making dinner. He quietly thanked God as he walked inside. Soon the two of them were eating dinner and as Roo was stuffing his face with rice, beef, and broccoli.

"Roo…" Klaus said.

The young man looked at his Grandfather, with tons of food in his mouth.

"Tomorrow, we're taking a little trip outside of town."

"Really…?" Roo said as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Where to…?"

As he watched his Grandson drinking some juice, Klaus answered his question.

"We're going to Satellite…"

Roo eyes widen as he spat the juice from out of his mouth. Klaus reacted fast and quickly grabbed a pan, so that the liquid would get on it instead of him.

"We're going…to the Satellite?" Roo asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes…" Klaus answered. "I friend there and has some things I need for the pub. I want to take you along because I don't want you to be at Crash Town all the time."

"Klaus…" Roo said. "You do know what happens at the Satellite…don't you?"

"It will be fine Roo…" His grandfather said. "Don't worry about it too much."

Later that night Roo was busy laying on his bed thinking about tomorrow.

"From what I heard…" He thought. "The Satellite is an awful island, separated from New Domino City. It's filled with thugs and killer and all types of other people. Toru thinks that the people who reside there are suffering from an actual 'Living Hell'. However I've also heard rumors of a group of Duelists called 'Team Satisfaction' are trying to helped out the people living there and getting rid of all the thugs. I can't be sure whether or not this is true or not…, but there's only one way to find out."

The next day Roo and Klaus woke up at the crack of dawn and were preparing to leave in a small car. Klaus raised an eyebrow at Roo's new outfit. He wore a black jacket with a red T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with white sneakers. Just before they were about to get inside, Roo heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw that it was Toru, who was running towards him.

"Roo, where are you going?" He asked. "I wanted you to help me work on the engine of my Duel Runner."

"Sorry man…" Roo replied. "But Klaus and I are heading for the Satellite. Apparently he needs to get something from a friend, who lives there."

"Satellite…?" Toru said in shock. "Do you know what that place is?"

Roo nodded his head. "I do, but Klaus says that there is nothing to worry about. I can't be entirely sure if that's true, but there is only way to find out."

"I see…" Toru said. "Well if you're going, then can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, but what is it?" Roo asked his friend.

Toru went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He would then text for a few minutes before finally putting his phone away. Just as he did that Roo's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out and saw that he's just received a text message from Toru himself. He would look at his friend with a confused look.

"Why text me something, if you're right here?" He asked.

"Just read it…" Toru told him.

Roo sighed and opened his phone. He then saw that Toru texted him a list of Duel Runner parts.

"My friend told me, that the parts I need can be found in the Satellite." Toru explained. "He was going to have one his contacts pick it up for me; however the timetable was around 2 to 4 months. However since you're going, you can pick up the parts for me."

"Yeah…I have no problem doing that for you." Roo said. "However you need to do something for me in return."

"Sure…what would that be?" Toru asked.

"Once you finished working on your Duel Runner, I want to be the first one to ride it." Roo said. "That's all I want."

Toru smiled when he heard his childhood friend say that.

"Roo…you do this for me and I'll allow you to ride my Runner as many times as you want. But you're not keeping it" he said the last part jokingly

Roo smiled. "Awesome."

With that, the two boys shook hands and went their separate ways. Roo would go in the car with Klaus and drive into the desert. However their drive only lasted for about an hour as Klaus parked the car by some boulders.

"Why are we parking here?" Roo asked.

"Get out of the car and find out." Klaus said to him.

Klaus got out of the car first, followed by a curious Roo. The two of them walked towards the boulders and soon saw an opened man-hole near one of them.

"Back when Crash City was just being built, Radley and Malcolm used this underground tunnel to walk towards New Domino City, without having to cross the desert." Klaus explained. "We can use this abandoned tunnel to make to Satellite."

"I see…" Roo said. "Then let's stop standing here, with are head up are asses, and go."

Klaus slapped the young man upside the back of his head. "Language…!"

The two of them went inside the tunnel and used an old railcar to make their journey through the tunnel go by a little faster. After another hour they made it to the end of the tunnel and saw another man-hole entrance. They climbed out the railcar and made their way to it. Roo was the first one out and got his first real look at the Satellite Sector. There were a lot of old and beat up building and the people that he saw were wearing old and beat up clothes.

"Whoa…" He said.

Klaus made it out next, however he didn't look around because he already been to the Satellite before. He would then look at Roo.

"Alright, I'm going out to get the things from my friend." He said. "You go and look for the parts that Toru wanted you to get for him."

"Right…" Roo replied.

The two of them walked away in opposite directions. Roo, who was looking around while walking, soon made his way to the pier. As he looked out at the ocean he heard someone crying. He turned and saw a little girl, crying in the middle of the road. He walked up to her and gently patted her shoulder.

"You ok sweetie…?" He asked.

The girl looked at him and slowly answered him.

"I…I can't…find him…" She said.

"Find who…?" Roo asked. "Your daddy…"

The girl swung her head. "No…I can't…find Crow…" She said.

"Crow…?" Roo questioned. "Who's Crow?"

"A boy who looks after me…" The girl answered. "I've lost sight of him and I don't know where to look."

The girl started crying some more, so Roo gently picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. He then smiled.

"Then why don't I help you find him."

"Really…?" The girl asked. "You would do that?"

Roo nodded his head, which caused the girl to smile a little. The two of them then walked all around the area, trying to find Crow. Soon they came across a young man with spiky orange hair and he was calling for someone.

"Saya…Saya where are you?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The girl looked at the boy and smiled. "Over here Crow!" She yelled.

"So that's Crow…" Roo thought as he put Saya back on the ground.

Crow turned around and saw Saya waving at him. He sighed with relief and ran towards her. Once he got to her, the two of them hugged.

"There you are." He said. "I've thought I lost you."

Crow looked up and saw Roo looking at them. This made Crow angry, so he stood up and grabbed Roo by his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "Were you trying to kidnap this little girl?"

Roo glared at the carrot top as he slapped his hand away.

"What do mean kidnap? I brought her to you!"

"Like hell you did!" Crow replied. "Then why haven't I seen you here before. No one around here would help a little girl for no reason."

"What..?" Roo yelled.

The two boys glared at each other for several minutes. Soon Crow noticed that Roo had a Duel Disk on his arm. This gave him an idea, so he activated the Duel Disk that was on his arm.

"Duel me!" He yelled.

"Duel you…?" Roo questioned. "What for?"

Crow simply smirked at him. "What wrong…are you too much of a chicken shit to Duel me?"

Hearing Crow call him a chicken shit pushed Roo over the edge. He quickly activated his own Duel Disk and inserted his Deck into it.

"Fine you asshole! You got yourself a Duel and I hope you're prepared to lose."

Crow smiled and soon pressed a button on his Duel Disk. Suddenly a black cable popped out of it and attached itself to Roo's Duel Disk.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. "What you do to my Duel Disk, you bastard?"

"I'm just adding more excitement to this Duel." Crow stated. "That wire carries a very unstable electromagnetic pulse. If you lose this Duel, then the pulse will activate destroying your Duel Disk."

"What…?" Roo yelled

"DUEL!"

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **Crow: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first…Draw!" Roo yelled as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Pandora Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Pandora Magician: ATK 1700 DEF 1500 LVL 4**

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn."

On Roo's field a woman wearing silver robes while holding a book appeared right beside him as Crow began his turn.

"Draw…" He said as he drew a card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind in Attack Mode!"

 **Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind: ATK 1300 DEF 400 LVL 3**

A small wing-beast monster with black with around its body and green feather on its head appeared on Crow's side of the field.

"And you know the saying, "Birds of a feather flock together", well when I have a Blackwing monster on my field I can Special Summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear. I'll also place him in Attack Mode."

 **Blackwing- Bora the Spear: ATK 1700 DEF 800 LVL 4**

Another wing-beast appeared beside Crow. This one also had black feathers around its body. However it had orange and yellow feathers around its chest, had a large beak, and was holding a huge spear in its right arm.

"Hah…!" Roo said. "Nice monsters you have their. Too bad they still don't have the Attack Points to deal with my Magician."

Crow smiled at Roo. "Are you sure about that?"

Roo looked at Crow for a few seconds before realizing that one of his opponent's monsters must have a Special Ability to handle the attack difference.

"I activate Gale the Whirlwind's Special Ability!" Crow yelled. "Once per turn, he can half the Attack and Defense Points of one of my opponent's monsters."

Gale the Whirlwind flapped its wings until a small tornado surrounded him. He then launched that tornado at Pandora, causing her to fall to her knees.

 **Pandora Magician: ATK 850 DEF 750**

"Now Gale the Whirlwind, attack Pandora with your Hurricane Wave!"

Gale the Whirlwind flapped his wings again until a giant wave of visible wind began heading towards Pandora. Acting quickly, Roo pressed a button on his Duel Disk. His face-down card flipped up and revealed the image of giant vortex.

"Trap Card Open, Negate Attack!" He yelled. "With this card, I can negate your monster's attack and end your Battle Phase!"

A vortex appeared from out of the card and got in front of Pandora. It then sucked up all of Gale the Whirlwind's wind before finally disappearing.

'Humph…" Crow moaned. "You got lucky on that exchange. I place one card face-down and End my Turn."

"Draw…!" Roo said as he drew a card from his deck. As he placed the card in his hand, he began to think to himself. "Damn it…I expected that Pandora's Attack and Defense would return after that bastard ended his turn. But nothing has happened yet, so it must be a permanent monster effect."

He placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Jump Magician, in Attack Mode!"

 **Jump Magician: ATK 1100 DEF 400 LVL 2**

A Man wearing yellow robes appeared next to Pandora

"Next, I tune my Level 4 Pandora Magician with my Level 2 Jump Magician to perform a Synchro Summon!"

Both Magicians flew high into the sky and as Crow looked on, he began to curse himself and Roo.

"Damn that bastard...!" He silently said. "I didn't think that he was a Synchro User too."

Once they got high enough, Jump Magician turned into 2 small circles. Pandora brought her body into both of the circles and soon her body revealed 4 small level stars. Soon a flash of light covered the two of them.

"I summon the Dimension Magician, in Attack Mode!" Roo yelled.

 **Dimension Magician: ATK 2500 DEF 1300 LVL 6**

A man wearing black robes wielding a staff with a star on the top of it, appeared from the flash of light and flew towards Roo. The Magician then glared at both of Crow's Blackwing monsters.

"Dimension Magician, attack Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!"

Roo's Magician flew towards the smallest Blackwing. As he did, the staff he was wielding began to glow. As the attack was heading towards his monster, Crow pressed a button on his Duel Disk. This caused his face-down card to flip up and it revealed a picture of a monster, getting in front of a another monster.

"I activate the Trap Card, Shift!" He yelled. "With this, I change the target of your attack to another one of my monsters. I choose Blackwing- Bora the Spear!"

Dimension Magician suddenly stopped flying towards Gale the Whirlwind and started heading towards Bora the Spear. Once it got close enough to it, Dimension Magician its staff at Bora the Spear and Crow watched his wing-beast burn to death.

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **Crow: 3200 LP**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Roo said calmly.

Two face-down cards appeared right in front of him.

"My turn…I Draw!" Crow yelled as he drew a card from his deck. "You bastard…I'll make you pay for that. I activate Gale the Whirlwind's Special Ability!"

Gale the Whirlwind flapped its wings at a very high speed and created another tornado. Roo smirked at this "Dimension Magician's ability. He's unaffected by effects of monsters that are a lower level than him

Dimension Magician starting spinning his staff as fast as he could. The power from this created shockwaves, which destroyed Gale the Whirlwind's tornado.

Crow was mad at Roo's move, but he was able to refocus himself and continued on with his turn.

"I summon Blackwing- Calima the Haze in Attack Mode."

 **Blackwing- Calima the Haze: ATK 600 DEF 1800 LVL 4**

Crow's new Blackwing was different from than the one's he summoned before. This one was purple and it looked like a ghost.

"Next, I tune my Blackwing- Calima the Haze with my Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind, in order to Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master!"

 **Blackwing Armor Master: ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LVL 7**

Both of Crow's monsters flew into the air and did the same thing that Roo's Magicians did before. Gale the Whirlwind turned into 3 shiny circles and Calima the Haze put its body through them. Then, as Calima's body revealed 4 shiny stars, a flash of light covered it. Shortly after that a new monster flew down beside Crow. This one looked more like a man who was wearing armor. The armor covered most of the man's boy and it even included a pair of steel wings on the back.

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack his Dimension Magician with your Black Hurricane!"

"What…?" Roo said with a confused looked on his face. "Both of our monsters have the same number of Attack Points. If they fight, then they'll just destroy each other!"

Crow didn't say anything and just watched his monster begin his attack. He saw Armor Master fire several steel feathers from his wings and all of them headed for Dimension Magician. Roo's monster attempted to block the feather with his staff, but it couldn't. It soon died in a hurricane of steel feathers.

"What…what just happened…?" Roo wondered.

Crow smirked when Roo asked his question. He then decided to answer it.

"It's my Armor Master's Special Ability." He said. "He can't be destroyed in battle. Also, his second Special Ability prevents me from taking any battle damage."

"Shit…" Roo thought. "That's going to be a pain to get rid of."

Crow took two cards from his hand and put them in his Duel Disk. The image of those cards appeared behind his Armor Master.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn…" He said with a smile on his face.

"My turn…Draw!" Roo yelled as he drew a card. He took a look at it and sighed. He then placed it on his Duel Disk. After doing that he inserted a card into his device. "I place one card face-down and a Monster Card in Defense Mode!"

A face-down Monster Card, which was placed horizontally, and a face-down Spell/Trap Card appeared on Roo's side of the field.

"I end my turn."

"Is that's all you can do…?" Crow questioned as he drew a card. "How sad…"

"Shut up and make you move, you prick!" Roo yelled. "You're wasting my time here!"

Crow smirked again as he placed the card he drew into his hand. He would then take out another card and proceeded to insert it inside of his Duel Disk. The card appeared on the field and it was Monster Reborn.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" He said. "I'll use it to bring back Blackwing- Bora the Spear." In a flash of light, Bora the Spear returned and stood next to Armor Master. Crow would then place a card in his Monster Card Zone. "Next I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield!"

 **Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield: ATK 100 DEF 1800 LVL 2**

A new Blackwing monster appeared beside Crow. This one was about the size of a crow and it had a giant shield attached to its face.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Bora the Spear with my Level 2 Mistral the Silver Shield to Synchro Summon my Blackwing Armed Wing in Attack Mode!"

 **Blackwing Armed Wing: ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LVL 6**

Crow's monster flew into the air and performed the sequence for Synchro Summoning. Once they were done a new Blackwing monster appeared and stood next to Crow. This one had some similarities to Armor Master in terms of appearance. However the main differences are that it had a lot of real feathers all over its body and it also had real wings. It also carried a spear gun.

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack his face-down card with Black Hurricane!"

Armor Master fired another hurricane, filled with steel feather. The attack destroyed Roo's face-down until there was nothing left.

"Now Blackwing Armed Wing, attack his Life Points directly! Black Charge!"

Armed Wing pointed his spear gun at Roo and prepared to fire it at him. However, before it could, Roo activated one of his face-downs. The card flipped up and revealed an image of a magician wielding a book. "I activate Magicians Block. I banish one magician from my graveyard to block your attack. I banish Jump Magician"

As Armed wing was attacking an image of Jump magician took the hit, Causing Crow to curse "I end my turn"

Roo looked at his Duel Disk and saw the cord that was on it. He proceeded to glare at it.

"But I can't give up. If I lose this Duel, then I can say goodbye to my Duel Disk."

Roo got on his feet and proceeded to draw a card from his deck. He slowly looked at it and when he did he saw the image of a blue Magician.

"Ok…let's do this."

He grabbed another card from his hand and inserted it inside of his Duel Disk. The image of the card had a young magician looking at the sky.

"I activate the Spell Magicians Dream! By discarding one card I can special summon a "Magician" with 1000 or less ATK from my deck. I summon the Tuner Monster, Debris Magician!"

 **Debris Magician: ATK 1000 DEF 1500 LVL 4**

As Roo was discarding cards to his Graveyard, Debris Magician appeared on the field and glared at Crow's Monsters.

Next I summon another Pandora Magician in Attack mode

 **Pandora Magician: ATK 1700 DEF 1500 LVL 4**

"Now, I tune Pandora with my Level 4 Debris Magician to Synchro Summon Galaxy Magician!"

 **Galaxy Magician: ATK 2800 DEF 1600 LVL 8**

All of Roo's monsters combined to form a brand new Synchro Monster. It was a man wearing black and white robes while holding a book

"That's a tough looking monster." Crow said in a sarcastic tone. "I mean, sure you'll be able to take out Armed Wing, but I'll lose 500 Life Points."

"You'll lose more than that!" Roo yelled.

His opponent was confused at his statement, so Roo decided to explain to him what he meant when he said that.

"When my Magician attacks I can banish a magician from my graveyard to increase his attack points by that amount. He can also do piercing damage. The only downside is that Galaxy can't attack directly."

"No…!" Crow yelled in shock.

"Yes…!" Roo yelled. "I banish Pandora Magician to increase Galaxy's attack

 **Galaxy Magician ATK 2800 4500**

"Galaxy Magician, attack Blackwing- Armed Wing with King's Storm!"

Roo's Magician opened his book and fired a firestorm at Armed Wing. The flames were too intense for the Crow's Synchro monster and it died in the massive sea of flames.

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **Crow: 1000 LP**

"I end my turn! Galaxy's Attack goes back to normal"

Crow drew a card from his deck. He then glared at Roo's Magician.

"Blackwing- Armor Master, destroy Galaxy Magician!" He yelled.

Armor Master fired another stream of steel feathers, shocking Roo

"Armour master has less Attack, whats the point in that?" Crow smirked "simple. I activate the effect of Blackwing Kalut the Moonshadow: when a "Blackwing" monster I control is attacking or being attacked: I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains 1400 ATK until the end of this turn.

 **Armour Master ATK 2500 3900**

The steel feathers hit Galaxy Magician and destroyed him instantly.

 **Roo: 2900 LP**

 **Crow: 1000 LP**

Crow then pulled out a card from his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk. The card revealed itself to be, Mystical Space Typhoon.

"I don't like those face-downs you have there." He said. So let me get rid of one of them for you!"

The typhoon appeared from the card and destroyed the face-down card that was to the right of Roo.

"Bastard…!" He yelled.

"Asshole…!" Crow replied. "I end my turn."

"Draw…" Roo said as he drew a card. "I place one card face-down and a Monster Card in Defense Mode! With that I end my turn."

The two cards appeared on Roo's side of the field.

"My turn…Draw!" Crow yelled. "I summon Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow in Attack Mode!"

 **Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow: ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LVL 3**

A small Blackwing, with yellow feathers on the top of its head, appeared on Crow's field. The Blackwing Duelist would then press a button on his Duel Disk, causing one his face-down cards to activate. The card flipped up and had the image of a bird, which was being struck lightning.

"I activate the Trap Card, Icarus Attack! By Sacrificing a Wing-Beast I have on the field, I can destroy 2 cards. I choose to sacrifice Kalut the Moon Shadow, to destroy your two face-down cards!"

Before anything happened Roo pressed a button on his Duel Disk, to activate one his face-downs. The card flipped up and it revealed an image of a Magician coming out of a stream of light.

"I activate the trap Magicians potential!" He said.

"Magicians…Wha?" Crow questioned. "What the hell is that?"

"Magicians potential is a special Trap Card, which can only be activated when a card that can destroy 2 of my cards is activated." Roo explained. "by discarding my entire hand, I can destroy that card and Special Summon one "Magician" Synchro Monster from my extra deck by banishing a "Magician" tuner and any number of non-tuner "Magician" monsters as long as the levels match up! I banish Pandora and debris to synchro summon Miracle Magician"

 **Miracle Magician: ATK 2800 DEF 1900 LVL 8**

Crow's Icarus Attack shattered into a million pieces as Roo grabbed his Miracle Magician card from his Extra Deck. He firmly placed it on his Duel Disk and a beautiful woman appeared. She had long pink hair and wore white robes with stars printed on them. The Blackwing Duelist was amazed at the sight of the Magician, as he's never seen that card before in his life.

"I see…well that is amazing Magician you have there." Crow said. "Too bad she has to die."

"What do you mean by that?" Roo asked. "You make sound like Miracle Magician is not going to survive this turn."

"That's right." Crow said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. Crow's last face-down opened and it had the image of a bunch of birds gathering around a giant. "I activate the Blackwing Barrage Trap Card." With it I can destroy one monster on the field, as long I remove the number of Blackwings whose level equal that of the destroyed monster."

"I don't think so...!" Roo yelled. As he said this Miracle magician tapped the trap card with her staff and it shattered, causing Crow to gasp "what just happened"

Roo just smiled "It's her effect. The turn she is summoned she's immune to spell and trap cards until the end of the turn

Crow was left speechless, as he didn't expect Roo to think that far ahead. With no more moves to make Crow said 4 words he really didn't want to say.

"I end my turn."

"Draw…" He said.

The young man, didn't activate Reincarnation of Hope because he knew that he didn't need to anymore. So he just drew a card from his deck.

"Miracle Magician attack Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow, Cosmic Flare!"

Miracle flew up high into the air. He then fired a powerful blast of cosmic energy from his mouth. The blast destroyed Kalut the Moon Shadow, created an explosion that caused Crow to fall to one knee.

 **Roo: 2900 LP**

 **Crow: 0 LP**

When Crow's Life Points dropped to zero, the cable that he attached to Roo's Duel Disk popped off. Roo checked to see if his device was working and was revealed that it was. He then walked over to Crow, who was just standing up.

"Listen man…I wasn't trying to kidnap that little girl." He explained. "I just happen to find her and brought her to you."

Crow looked at Saya, who was watching the entire Duel. "Is this true?" He asked her.

Saya gently nodded her head. "I couldn't find you and ended up becoming lost." She explained to him. "But this guy found me and helped me find you."

"I see…" Crow said. He looked back a Roo. "Sorry man…I didn't know. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Roo thought for a moment before giving Crow his answer.

"Do 2 things for me and we have a deal." He said.

"Sure…" Crow replied.

"First…where is the Hardware Store? My friend needs parts for his Duel Runner." Roo asked. "You see, we both live in place called Crash Town and it's in the desert. He asked me to get the parts to him because I just happened to be going to Satellite."

"I see…" Crow said. He then pointed to the north of him. "If you go that way, you'll come across a fork in the road. Take a right and you'll be at the Hardware store."

"Ok…and now for my second thing." Roo said. He quickly punched Crow in the face which caused the Blackwing Duelist to fall on the floor in pain. "Ok…I'm done." Roo began to walk away. "Oh yeah…my name is Roo Kenmasu."

Crow wanted to react to being punched, but he knew that he deserved to get clobbered.

Roo followed the directions that he was given and after about 30 minutes of walking, he soon made it to the hardware store. As he went inside, he saw that the place was dump.

"Welcome…Welcome." A middle aged man said from the store's counter.

Roo saw him and walked over towards him. He then brought out his cell phone and brought out the list that Toru texted him.

"Hello sir…" He said. "Do you have these parts? I need to buy them for a friend."

"Please don't call me sir, it makes me sound old." The man said. "The name is Gordon and of course I have the parts you need."

Gordon quickly looked at the list and went under his counter. After about a minute he popped back out with a bag filled with parts. He then pulled out a receipt that he showed to Roo and the young man was surprised at how much the parts cost.

"When I get back…I'm going to kill Toru." He thought quietly to himself.

Roo pulled out his wallet and brought out all the money that he had on him. It wasn't enough, but Gordon was so stupid he didn't count the money. Roo proceeded to take the parts and leave the store.

"Well that went faster than I expected…With that over with I can find Klaus and get the hell out here. If I stay any longer, I'm afraid of getting robbed."

Just as he said that Gordon suddenly ran up to Roo and stole the parts that he just gave to him. He then started to run away. As he looked at him Roo slapped himself, hard in the face.

"Me and my big mouth…"

He took chase after Gordon and after a few minutes, finally started to catch up to him. However before he could reach him 3 tough looking goons appeared blocking his way. Each of the goons had a knife in one hand and a Duel Disk in their other hand.

"Hey…!" Roo yelled. "Get the fuck out of my way! That bastard stole my parts!"

The goons ignored Roo and proceeded to slowly walk over towards him. Two of them threw their knives at him. Luckily the knives only managed to make a small cut on Roo's face, though it still hurt him.

"That hurt you bastards!" He yelled as he covered his face.

He glared at them and prepared to fight them all at once. However the third goon punched him right in the stomach, sending Roo flying into a nearby wall. As Roo was coughing up blood, the goons slowly walked towards him.

"3 on 1…that doesn't seem fair." A voice said from the distance.

"Let's remedy the situation." Another voice said.

3 figures jumped from a small building and got in between Roo and the goons. As he struggled to get back on his feet, Roo got a good look at the figures. One was a man with Black hair with yellow highlights and was wearing a brown jacket, the other was man with short white hair and he was also wearing a brown jacket, and the last one was a guy with dark blue hair wearing a black jaket.

"Don't worry kid…" The black haired guy said. "Team Satisfaction is here to save you."

"Team…Satisfaction?"

 **OC card time!**

 **Roo and Sarah show up wearing professor coats and glasses**

 **Sarah: "Hi everyone! Every chapter we are going to do a "card of the Chapter"!"**

 **Roo: "Today we're looking at one of my favourite Cards, Galaxy Magician!"**

 **Sarah: "Galaxy Magician is a level 8 Spellcaster Synchro with the summoning conditions of one "Magician" tuner and one or more non-tuner "Magicians" monsters"**

 **Roo: "He has 2800 ATK and 1600 DEF so he's not lacking in power"**

 **Sarah: "Not only that but he can banish a "Magician" from the graveyard to increase his attack by that amount and can do piercing damage"**

 **Roo: "But the best part is that during each of my standby phases I can add a "Magician" monster instead of doing my normal draw"**

 **Sarah: "Jesus Christ! What a great card!"**

 **Roo: "I know! The only downside is that he can't do direct attacks…"**

 **Sarah: "Still seems worth it"**

 **Roo: "Thanks for stopping by! See you next Chapter!"**

 **Sarah: "Bye Bye everyone!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _Birth of a Rivalry_

Roo looked towards the people who just showed up "Team Satisfaction…. The enforcers!

"Who are you guys?!" one of the thugs demanded.

"We just introduced ourselves; we're Team Satisfaction!" The white haired man said. "You're not just bad but stupid too, apparently."

"What the heck is a team whachamacallit?!" one of the thugs stammered.

"Never heard of us, huh," One of the guys scoffed, "Well, I guess we should get better acquainted, right guys?"

"Hey, you!" the guy with the white hair called to Roo, "You're chasing that guy that went inside, Right? Go on! We got it here!"

The Crash Town resident started looking around the house, trying to find Gordon. As he was looking, Gordon was in the shadows looking at him. He slowly brought a knife out his pocket and slowly walked towards Roo. Once he got close enough to him, Gordon prepared to stab the young man in the back. However, Roo saw Gordon's shadow on the wall and was able to avoid his strike without even turning his head. He then grabbed Gordon by the wrist.

"Enough!" He yelled. He punched Gordon in the chest, causing him to spit out blood. He then kicked him towards the wall. "Run away and attack people from behind…you've got to be the biggest coward on the face of the planet."

Roo slowly walked towards Gordon and was prepared to beat the crap out him. Thinking, quickly Gordon started looking all around Roo's body and soon noticed his Duel Disk. That's when he got an idea.

"Let's Duel!" He said.

"Duel…?" Roo questioned. "Why should we…?"

Gordon slowly got to his feet and pulled out a Duel Disk that he had with him.

"C'mon now…don't you have any pride?" He said. "As a Duelist, you should accept any challenged that's placed in front of you."

Roo pondered Gordon's words for a few seconds. He then started walking towards him again. This scared Gordon so he came up with another idea.

"How about this then…you beat me in a Duel and I'll return the parts to you." He suggested. "I beat you and you have to leave me alone."

Roo stopped and glared at him. "You're scum…" He said. "And it'll be fun to wipe scum like you off the face of the Earth. I accept your stupid proposal."

Roo and Gordon walked into an empty room with a lot of space. Before the Duel began, Roo took his Deck out and placed it in his Duel Disk as both Gordon and Roo activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **Gordon: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first…" Gordon said as he drew a card and placed it in his hand. He then opened the Field Spell Card Zone of his Duel Disk and placed a card in it. As he closed it a holographic ocean kingdom surrounded both him and Roo. "I activate the Field Spell; A Legendary Ocean!"

Roo looked around the area and saw virtual fish all over the place. He also saw that his clothes were moving, like he really underwater.

"These...solid images are amazing." He thought. "I've never get tired of seeing them."

As Roo was being amazed by the scenery, Gordon placed a card on his Duel Disk.

"I place a Monster in Defense Mode and End my Turn." He said.

As soon as he heard the words, End my Turn, Roo refocused himself and got his mind back on the Duel.

"Draw…!" He said as he drew a card. He looked at it and smiled before inserting it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Magicians Chance. With this I can add one level 4 or lower "Magician" monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Silver Magician which I now summon"

 **Silver Magician ATK 1800 DEF 1400 LVL 4**

Silver Magician appeared and aimed her staff at Gordon

"Go Silver Magician…attack his face-down Monster!"

Silver Magician fired a powerful blast from her staff. The blast destroyed the face-down Monster, which turned out to be a blue bear.

"You've activated my Mother Grizzly's Special Ability!" Gordon said. "When it's destroyed as a result of battle, I can Special Summon a Water Monster from my deck with 1500 Attack Points or less."

 **Mother Grizzly: ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LVL 4**

the old man pulled out his deck and proceeded to look through it. He then pulled out the card he wanted and put it in his hand before putting his deck back into his Duel Disk. Then, as his Duel Disk reshuffled his deck, Gordon placed the card he found onto his Monster Card Zone.

"Appear, Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" He yelled.

 **Amphibious Bugroth MK-3: ATK 1500 DEF 1300 LVL 4**

A robot with, jet missiles, on its back appeared on Gordon's side of the field. MK-3 was painted on the side of each of the missiles.

"I place 2 cards face-down and End my Turn!' Roo said as he placed a card into his Duel Disk. Two face-down cards appeared behind Silver Magician.

"It's my turn again…Draw!" Gordon said as he drew a card. "I attack with Bugroth, go Water Missile!"

Burgroth fired a powerful blast of water from its missile. However instead of hitting Silver Magician, the attack hit Roo.

 **Roo: 2300 LP**

 **Gordon: 4000 LP**

"What the fuck!" Roo screamed. "How the hell did your monster attack my Life Points directly when I have a monster on my field? Also how the hell did I lose 1700 Life Points when Burgroth only has 1500 Attack Points?"

"I'll be glad to explain it to you." Gordon said in a sly tone. "You see my Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean, raises the Attack and Defense Points of all of my Water Monsters by 200."

 **Amphibious Burgroth MK-3: ATK 1700 DEF 1500**

"Also…my Burgroth Special Ability allows it to attack my opponent's Life Points when the Field Spell; Umi is on the field."

Hearing that really pissed off Roo. "Umi isn't of the field you dick!" He yelled.

"Another one of a Legendary Ocean's powers allows it to be treated as Umi." Gordon calmly told Roo. "Now…I place one card face-down and End my Turn!"

Gordon inserted a card into his Duel Disk and it appeared next behind Burgroth.

"Draw…!" Roo yelled as he drew a card from his deck. "Silver Magician, destroy his Burgroth!'

As Silver Magician prepared to fire her blast at Burgroth, Gordon pressed a button on his Duel Disk. This activated his face-down card which, when it flipped up, had the image of fish being inside a small bubble.

"I activate the Water Barrier Trap Card!" He said. "With it I can negate the attack of a monster that targets one of my Water Monsters."

A bubble surrounded Amphibious Burgroth MK-3, just as Silver Magician fired the flames from his dragon arm. The flames simply bounced off the bubble.

"Damn it!" Roo said. He looked at his hand and took a card out. He would place the card face-down on his Monster Card Zone. "I place a monster in Defense Mode and End my Turn."

The face-down card appeared right next to Silver Magician.

"Then it's my turn again…Draw!" Gordon said. He drew a card from his deck and when he looked at it he smiled. He would then place it on his Duel Disk. "I sacrifice my Amphibious Burgroth MK-3 to Summon; Levia-Dragon – Daedalus in Attack Mode!"

 **Levia-Dragon – Daedalus: ATK 2600 DEF 1500 LVL 7**

A giant, blue, water dragon appeared on Gordon's field after his Burgroth vanished from it. Roo was in awe at the beast, but soon realized something that made him angry.

"How the fuck did you summon a Level 7 Monster with only 1 sacrifice?" He asked. "You need 2 sacrifices in order to do that!"

"A Legendary Ocean…" Gordon said.

"Fuck!" Roo yelled.

"When A Legendary Ocean is out on the field, the Level of all my Water Monsters are reduced by 1. Meaning Daedalus is a Level 6 Monster instead of a Level 7 Monster. So I can summon it with just 1 sacrifice. Also…please don't forget its 200 Attack and Defense Point bonus.

 **Levia-Dragon – Daedalus: ATK 2800 DEF 1700 LVL 6**

Roo clinched his fist and gritted his teeth. "That Field Spell is really pissing me off!" He yelled.

"I see…" Gordon said. "Then why don't I get rid of it for you…"

"What…?" Roo questioned.

"I activate my Daedalus' Special Ability!" Gordon yelled. "By getting rid of A Legendary Ocean, Daedalus can destroy all every card that's on the field!"

Levia-Dragon – Daedalus summoned a whirlpool so powerful that everything was sucked into it. Roo's monsters, his face-down, and even A Legendary Ocean too. It sucked everything away and as the area turned back into the abandoned building, only Daedalus remained.

"However, because it activated its ability, Daedalus' stats return to normal." Gordon stated.

 **Levia-Dragon – Daedalus: ATK 2600 DEF 1500 LVL 7**

"You did well my friend, but…YOU LOSE! Daedalus, attack his Life Points directly!"

Daedalus fired a huge blast of water at Roo and as the water covered him Gordon started laughing.

"How you like that, you bitch! That's what you get!"

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Roo asked.

Gordon looked on and was shocked that the attack didn't affect Roo's Life Points. Before he could ask him what happened, Roo pulled showed him his Guardian Magician card.

 **Guardian Magician: ATK 300 DEF 200 LVL 1**

"When your dragon destroyed all the cards of the field, it activated my Guardian Magician's Special Ability." He explained. "When it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can't lose Life Points as a result of battle for the remainder of the turn."

Gordon was speechless at what just happened. He assumed that he had the Duel won right, but like a virus that mutated to preserve itself, Roo was still in the Duel.

"You…you bastard." He said. "I'll get you next round!"

"Draw…" Roo yelled as he drew a card from his deck. "Sorry Gordon, but there isn't going to be a next turn for you!"

"What do you mean?" A confused Gordon asked.

"I'll show you…" Roo said. He took the card from out of his hand and placed it on his Monster Card Zone. "I summon Starting Magician!"

 **Starting Magician: ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL 1**

In a flash of light, Roo's Starting Magician appeared on the field and stood right next to him. Roo would then insert the card that he drew into his Duel Disk. The card appeared on the field and it had the image of Silver Magician and Pandora Magician shaking hands.

"I activate the Spell Card; Magician Bond!"

"Magician Bond…what the hell is that?" Gordon asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Roo said with a smile on his face. " with Magician Bond, I can Banish up to two magicians from my graveyard and special summon as many level 4 or lower "Magicians" monsters up to the amount I banished from my deck. I choose Silver Magician and Thunder Magician

 **Silver Magician ATK 1800 DEF 1400 LVL 4**

 **Thunder Magician ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL 3**

Silver Magician appeared again along with a man wearing yellow robes with blue lightning bolts on it

"What…?" Gordon said in shock. "That's impossible!"

"I tune my level 4 Silver Magician and my level 3 thunder Magician with my level 1 Starting Magician to Synchro Summon Miracle Magician!"

 **Miracle Magician: ATK 2800 DEF 1900 LVL 8**

Both Magicians flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, starting Magician turned into a small circle. Silver and Thunder brought their bodies into the circle and soon their bodies revealed 7 small level stars. Soon a flash of light covered the three of them. When the light died down Miracle Magician appeared and twirled her staff

"Nice…nice monster you have there." He said. "But it's still not tough enough to defeat me this turn"

"Are you sure about that?" Roo asked.

As Gordon wondered why Roo said that, Miracle Magician was surrounded in a golden aura which shocked Gordon a little.

"I activate Thunder Magicians Special Ability." Roo said. "When he's used for the synchro summon of a "Magician" monster, the synchro monster gains 1000 ATK!"

 **Miracle Magician: ATK 3800**

"Also...let me tell you something really important." Roo said Gordon, who looked like he was about to shit his pants. "When Miracle Magician destroys a monster by battle, once per turn I can banish a "Magician" monster and lower her attack by 1000 to allow her to attack again!"

"No…no…!" Gordon yelled in disbelief.

"Yes Gordon…YOU LOSE!" Roo yelled. "Attack Miracle!"

Miracle Magician destroyed the water dragon with a single blast from her staff.

 **Roo: 2300 LP**

 **Gordon: 2800 LP**

Once the dragon was gone, Miracle Magician flew towards Gordon. Once he got right in front of him, she hit him with her staff

 **Roo: 2300 LP**

 **Gordon: 0 LP**

As the holograms disappeared, and the room became dark again, Roo walked over towards Gordon, who was cowering.

"Alright you bastard…" He said. "Keep your end of the deal."

Gordon nodded and handed him back the parts

Back outside, the Enforcers were just done with the last of the thugs, "Just like that! Weak and pathetic, you see!"

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" the last thug scampered off right before Roo came outside and the four came together.

"Hey, did you get the guy you were looking for?" The one with white hair asked.

"You can say that," Roo replied, "He was the same guy who sold me these parts. He stole them just after I got them!"

"Figures. It's a common trick in this town," the black-haired one said, "Well, the important thing is that you got them back."

"Well, thanks for the help. My name's Roo, by the way."

"Nice name," the Black and yellow haired man said, "My name's Yusei, this is Kalin and Akira," he gestured to the white-haired and dark blue-haired guys respectively. "You don't look like you're from here. What brings you into Satellite?"

Two of the Enforcers followed Roo to the harbor to make sure he could get there safely. Along the way they told each other their stories.

"So that's what the Enforcers are for?" Roo asked, "You want to take your town back?"

"Not just this town, but all of Satellite," Yusei said, "A gang of duelist rule over each district with an iron fist."

"Sector Security wouldn't give two cents about what happens to little people like us," Akira said, "So we take it upon ourselves to fight to make our home as safe a place as we could for everyone. It's bad enough we have to live in a dump like this. It should at least be a place that we don't have to live everyday looking behind our backs every two minutes."

"That must be real hard for you here." Roo replied with empathy.

"We're back!" Kalin came back with a blonde haired man, "Hey, Roo. This is Jack, one of the Enforcers, also here's your money back." Kalin tossed something over for Roo to catch.

It's the money he paid for the duel-runner parts, along with the list, "Why are you giving me this back?" Roo asked, "I already paid for these parts."

"Yeah, if you prefer phony parts." Jack said.

"Phony? You mean they're fake?!" Roo dug into the bag of parts he bought, "That's impossible! They have to be legit!"

"Mind if I take a look?" Yusei pulled out one of the parts, "I thought so. This was made intentionally. As far as I can see, it's just junk stuck together."

"All of these look just like they were put together at random," Yusei looked into the parts, "I doubt any of them work."

"But I got someone back home who's expecting those parts!" Roo said, "Isn't there any working parts around here?"

"Not likely. Duel-runners are illegal here so the odds of finding any parts are slim. But maybe I can help you. There's some old parts lying around in one of the crates we found. Maybe they can work."

"Can you find these for me?" Roo gave the list to Yusei.

"Don't worry, I'll take time to get you what you need." Yusei returned to the corner of crates and began scavenging.

As Yusei did this Akira looked towards Roo "Do you mind if we have a duel? I'm curious about your skills"

Roo looked towards him and smiled "sure" Both duelists took their positions and activated their duel disks

"DUEL!"

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **Akira: 4000 LP**

Roo drew a card "Ill go first. I summon Silver Magician in Attack mode

 **Silver Magician ATK 1800 DEF 1400 LVL 4**

Roo's faithful Magician appeared by his side "I also place three cards face down and end my turn!" Three cards appeared behind Silver Magician as Akira drew a card

"I summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode" In front of akira was a Black haired man with goggles and a scarf covering his face while he wielded a sword

 **Armageddon Knight ATK 1400** **DEF 1200 LVL 4**

"Now I activate his effect to send one dark monster from my deck to my graveyard. I choose Armageddon Wanderer" Akira said as he took a card from his deck and put it in his graveyard "I place two cards face down and end my turn"

Roo stared at Akira's monster "okay. I draw" Roo drew a card "I summon the Tuner Monster: Little Magician in defence mode"

 **Little Magician: ATK 500 DEF 1000 LVL 2**

Akira said his eyebrow "Is he going to Synchro Summon?" He thought to himself. Roo however chose not to Synchro "Silver Magician attack his Knight"

Silver Magician fired a magical blast at Armageddon Knight, but before it could hit a dark wall appeared and blocked the attack, Surprising Roo. When the wall disappeared an old man wearing a Black cloak while carrying a spear stood by Armageddon Knight

"What just happened?" Akira smirked at Roo's confused look "The effect of my wanderer….. when another "Armageddon" monster is attacked while this card is in my graveyard I can negate the attack and special summon him. However he will be banished when he leaves the field"

 **Armageddon Wanderer ATK 600 DEF 600 LVL 2**

Roo cursed then looked at his hand before sighing "I end my turn"

Akira smirked again "My turn. I draw." Akira looked at the card he just drew before looking at the field "I tune my level 4 Knight with my Level 2 Wanderer to Synchro Summon Armageddon Sniper

Both of Akira's monsters flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, Armageddon Wanderer turned into two small circles. Armageddon Knight flew into the circle and turned into 4 small stars. Soon a flash of light covered the two of them. When the light died down a man wearing a black military uniform while carrying a sniper rifle appeared in front of Akira

 **Armageddon Sniper ATK 2300 DEF 1500 LVL 6**

Akira then pointed at Starting Magician "I activate Snipers effect. Once per turn I can send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard then destroy one level 4 or lower monster that my opponent controls and you are dealt damage equal to its level x 200. I choose Starting Magician" Sniper fired his gun and destroyed the young magician

 **Roo: LP 3600**

Roo coughed then flipped over one of his face down cards "I activate Magicians Help! If a "Magician" monster is destroyed by a card effect I can force one of your monsters into Defence Mode. So Sniper goes into defence mode!" After Starting Magician disappeared the sniper crouched down and took a defensive position

Akira looked at his hand and sighed "I end my turn"

From the sidelines Kalin whistled "The kids not bad, He set up a counter measure in case Akira destroyed his tuner" Jack only nodded at this

Roo then drew a card "I summon the tuner monster: Debris Magician

 **Debris Magician ATK 1000 DEF 1500 LVL 4**

Now I tune my Level 4 Silver Magician with my level 4 Debris Magician to Synchro Summon Galaxy Magician

Both Magicians flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, Debris Magician turned into 4 small circles. Silver brought her bodies into the circles and soon her body revealed 4 small stars. Soon a flash of light covered the two of them. When the light died down Galaxy Magician appeared and glared at Armageddon Sniper "pretty cool monster" Akira said with a smirk

Roo smirked back then looked at Galaxy who nodded at him "Galaxy Magician, attack Armageddon Sniper with Cosmic Blast. Now I activate his effect to banish Silver Magician to increase his attack by Silver Magicians attack"

Galaxy magician opened his book and fired a white ball of energy as he started glowing

 **Galaxy Magician ATK 4600**

However before the blast could hit Akira revealed one of his facedowns "I activate Armageddon Curse, when one of my "Armageddon" monsters is targeted for an attack I can banish another "Armageddon" monster from graveyard to lower the attacking monster ATK by the amount of the monster I banished, I banish Armageddon Knight to lower Galaxy Magicians attack by 1400

 **Galaxy Magician ATK 3200**

Roo smirked "but you're sniper will still be destroyed and you'll still take piercing damage" As Roo said this Galaxy Magician's blast destroyed Sniper, creating a small shockwave

 **Roo: LP 3600**

 **Akira: LP 2300**

Akira coughed a little before he started laughing "this is fun! It's been a long time since someone other than Jack, Yusei or Kalin got my life points below 3000" Roo smiled at him "yeah. This duel is fun. I end my turn"

Akira drew a card and revealed one of his facedowns "I activate Armageddon Sacrifice! With this I banish an "Armageddon" monster from graveyard and special summon a different "Armageddon" monster with a lower level. I banish sniper to special summon the tuner monster: Armageddon Ghost in defence mode"

 **Armageddon Ghost: ATK 0 DEF 1800 LVL 4**

In front of Akira was a transparent man wearing a black hat and a grey cloak "Now I summon Armageddon Hawk in attack mode" A black hawk appeared right next to ghost

Now I tune my level 4 Hawk with my level 4 Ghost to Synchro Summon Armageddon Reaper in attack mode

Both monsters flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, Armageddon Ghost turned into 4 small circles. Hawk brought its body into the circle and soon its body revealed 4 small stars. Soon a flash of light covered the two of them. When the light died down a large figure wearing a black cloak and a skull mask while wielding a scythe flew down and started laughing

 **Armageddon Reaper ATK 2700 DEF 2000 LVL 8**

Akira smirked again "I activate Reaper's effect. Once per turn I can target one monster on the field and halve its attack, then Reaper gains attack points equal to the amount the monster lost till the end of the turn"

Armageddon Reaper pointed at Galaxy Magician, covering him in a black aura

 **Galaxy Magician ATK 1400**

 **Armageddon Reaper ATK 4100**

"Now Armageddon Reaper attacks Galaxy Magician" Reaper started spinning it's scythe as Roo revealed one of his facedowns "I activate Magicians Resilience, "Magician" monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn and battle damage is reduced by half" Reaper then hit Galaxy and sent him flying,

 **Roo LP: 2350**

 **Akira LP: 2300**

Akira sighed "I was hoping to do more damage, I activate Reapers effect, if he fails to destroy an opponent's monster by battle I can special summon a level 4 "Armageddon" monster from my graveyard. I choose Ghost" Reaper started laughing as Ghost reappeared onto the field "I then set one card face down and end my turn"

Roo panted a little "That was a good move but now I'm going to win. I activate Galaxy's effect, Instead of my normal draw I can add one Level 5 or lower "Magician" Monster from my deck to my hand, I add Pandora Magician which activates her effect. If she's added to my hand due to the effect of a "Magician" monster I can special summon her"

 **Pandora Magician ATK 1700 DEF 1500 LVL 4**

Roo's Pandora Magician appeared as Akira played his face down "I play Threatening Roar! Your monsters can't attack this turn" Roo scowled at this and put a card face down "I end my turn"

Akira drew his card and smiled "This was a fun duel, let's do it again sometime. I summon Armageddon Knight and use his effect to send wanderer to my grave

 **Armageddon Knight ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL 4**

Akira's knight appeared again "Now I'll show you my ace card! I tune my level 4 Knight with my level 4 Ghost… _Destructive King from another realm! Lay waste to this land and conquer it through fear! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Chaotic Emperor_ "

In a flash of light standing in front of Akira was a man wearing heavy black armour, on his back was a giant claymore as big as him, he wore a helmet that hid his face two glowing red eyes peering out of it.

 **Chaotic Emperor ATK 3000 DEF 2000 LVL 8**

Roo took a step back. The power radiating of this monster was amazing, also this was the first time he had heard a proper summon chant. Akira snapped his fingers "Emperor's effect. If he was synchro summoned using an "Armageddon" monster I can send one dark monster from my deck to my graveyard. I choose Armageddon Jester" Akira added the card to his hand then shuffled his deck.

"Now Reapers effect. He can half a monster attack then gain the same amount. I half Galaxy's attack"

 **Galaxy Magician ATK 1400**

 **Armageddon Reaper ATK 4100**

Roo started to sweat but looked down. He still had Magician last resort face down on the field. If Akira attacked while he had two "Magician" Monsters with over 1000 ATK while his opponent had two or more monsters with 3000 he could end the battle phase then deal damage to his opponent equal to the combined level of his own monsters x 200

Akira then shouted "I activate Emperor's effect. If a monster I control activates a "Once per turn" effect he can activate it again" This caused Roo's eyes to widen "No way!"

Akira smirked "I activate Reapers effect again and target Galaxy"

 **Galaxy Magician 700 ATK**

 **Armageddon Reaper 4900 ATK**

Roo stared in disbelief. Now he can't activate his face down "Now Reaper attack Galaxy Magician" Roo just watched as his Magician was destroyed and he was sent flying back

 **Roo: 0LP**

 **Akira: 2300LP**

Akira walked up to Roo and held his hand out "Good duel. Hope to do it again sometime" Roo shook his hand as Yusei walked up "Good going Roo, You almost had him there. Anyway here's the parts you wanted" Yusei handed him a bag with the duel runner parts "Thanks Yusei. I need to go now….. Oh and Akira, next time I'll beat you" He said with a smirk as he ran out the warehouse

Yusei then looked at Akira "seems you got a rival now" Akira only nodded

Back to Roo, he had finally found Klaus who was looking angry "where were you? You made me worry sick" he then looked at the cut on his cheek "What the heck happened to you?" Roo scratched his head "Just a couple of pricks who tried to mug me" This caused Klaus to smack him upside the head "I told you to watch your damn language. Now come on. You can tell me what happened on the way home" Roo only nodded as the two started walking back to Crash Town

 **Chapter end**

 **Roo and Sarah show up wearing the same coats as last time**

 **Roo: It's time for…**

 **Sarah: "Card of the Chapter!"**

 **Roo: Today we're looking at Chaotic Emperor**

 **Sarah: that's the card that belongs to that Akira guy right?**

 **Roo: yeah. It's a level 8 warrior synchro monster**

 **Sarah: If you use an "Armageddon" monster to summon him you can send a dark monster from your deck to the graveyard**

 **Roo: that's not all. If you have a monster that activates a "once per turn" effect, Emperor allows the effect to be used again. Though he can ony do it once**

 **Sarah: Sounds crazy strong**

 **Roo: Yup. Akira is a crazy strong duelist so this is right up his alley**

 **Sarah: that's all for this chapter folks**

 **Roo: see you next chapter**

 **Sarah: Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _A lasting friendship_

Klaus and Roo went through the tunnel and made their way back to the desert. Once there, they got back inside the car and drove back home to Crash Town. As soon as he got back, Roo walked over to Toru's house and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Open up!" He yelled. "I have the stuff that you wanted."

Toru opened the door and the first thing that he noticed was the cut of Roo's face.

"Dude…what the hell happened to you?" He asked.

Roo handed Toru the parts and started to explain what happened to him, while he was in the Satellite.

"And that's what happened." He said.

"I see…" Toru said as he was inserting the parts into his Duel Runner. "That must've been an interesting experience."

"It was…" Roo replied. "Anyway…how's the Duel Runner coming along?"

"Well…let's find out." Toru said as he inserted the last part into his Runner.

The two of them brought the Duel Runner outside and brought out to the desert. Once they got there, Toru handed Roo a helmet.

"Get on…" He said. "I did promise I let you ride it."

Roo looked at him and smiled. He then put the helmet on his head and pressed the button that was on the side of it. This released a windshield, which covered Roo's eyes. Toru would then walk over to him and was about to press the button, which would activate his Duel Runner.

"You ready…?" He asked.

"Go for it." Roo said as he was gripping the Runner's handles.

Toru nodded his head and proceeded to press the button. The Duel Runner sounded and began rumbling. Roo pressed the petal and immediately drove forward at an incredible speed. Seeing the Runner in action brought a huge smile onto Toru's face.

"Alright…it works!" He yelled.

Roo was smiling too as he was finally riding a Duel Runner, like how he always wanted to. As he was driving all around the desert, Roo began feeling an amazing sensation. The speed, the wind, the rush…all of these things ran through his body and it made him feel incredible.

"Awesome…" He said. "This is Awesome!"

After driving around for about 20 more minutes Roo drove back to Toru and allowed him a chance to drive around. Like Roo, he to enjoyed the rush of driving his Duel Runner around the area. Soon though, after about 30 minutes of driving, Toru headed back over towards his friend.

"What a rush!" He said. "I've felt anything so amazing before in my entire life."

"Yeah…" Roo agreed. "It was like I was in a totally different world."

Toru Smiled "Anyway I bet Nico and West will want to hear your story" Roo nodded at this "Do you know where they are?"

Toru shrugged "I think they're in the hideout with Sarah. Go check there"

A little later Roo found Sarah sitting in the hideout with Nico and West. As he walked in West ran up to him "Roo you're back from Satellite! Woah what happened to your face?" He asked seeing the cut

Before Roo could answer he felt a dark aura coming Sarah "yes Roo. What happened?" she said in a fake sweet tone which caused Roo to shiver as he sat down and shared his story about the trip to Satellite.

When he finished his story West jumped up in shock "wait this Akira guy BEAT you?! But you're the strongest duelist I know!" This caused Roo to chuckle "That doesn't mean I'm unbeatable. There are plenty of duelists in this world" Before West could retort another voice was heard "That's an important lesson you need to know West. The worlds a big place" Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Toru walk in and sit down "Still this guy must have been incredible" Roo nodded and thought back to his duel.

Sarah looked at Toru "By the way… Roo tells me it was you who put him in that scenario to begin with" she said as her dark aura returned causing Toru to gulp

Toru then looked at Roo "Hey, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Roo nodded and they both went outside of the hideout

"Listen…" He said. "I'm thinking of leaving for New Domino City."

'Really…?" Roo asked.

"Yeah…" Toru responded. "I mean…with my Duel Runner now working, there nothing keeping me from fulfilling my dream of become a Turbo Duelist."

"I see…" Roo replied. "That does make sense. New Domino City is famous for having a large number of Turbo Duelists. Odds are it's the best place for you to make a name for yourself. Still…Nico and West are going to be sad that you're leaving. So will Sarah"

"I know…, but you'll still be here to help fill the void." Toru said.

"True…" Roo responded.

The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes until Toru got an idea. He walked up to his Duel Disk and inserted his deck into it.

"Let's Duel Roo." He said. "Let's have one more match before I leave."

Roo smiled and nodded his head. "You're on."

The two of them stood about 10 feet apart from each other. They then activated their Duel Disks.

"Alright Roo…I don't intend on holding back." Toru told his friend.

"I wouldn't want you to Madam Pompadour." Roo replied.

Toru laughed "Just shut up and duel you Albino Prick"

Roo smiled "I'm not Albino Dumbass"

"DUEL!"

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **Toru: 4000 LP**

"I'll make the first move…Draw!" Roo yelled as he drew a card from deck. He put the card into his hand and proceeded to take out another card and place it on his Monster Card Zone. "I summon Thunder Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Thunder Magician: ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL 3**

The man wearing yellow robes appeared on Roo's side of the field.

"Next I place 1 card face-down and End my Turn!"

A face-down card appeared behind Thunder Magician as Toru began his turn.

"Draw…!" He yelled as he drew a card. He looked at the card and inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell; Foolish Burial!" The card appeared on the field and it had the image of a hand, holding a shovel, popping out of the ground. "With this, I can send a Monster card from my deck and send it to my Graveyard."

Toru took out his deck and began searching for the card that he wanted to discard. Once he found it he took out of his deck and placed it in the Graveyard. Toru would then put his deck back into his Duel Disk, watch it reshuffle, and continued on with his turn. He would take a card from his hand and place it in his Monster Card Zone. "I summon my Scrap Hunter in Attack Mode!"

 **Scrap Hunter: ATK 1600 DEF 400 LVL 3**

A Monster, which looked like a combination of different piles of junk, appeared on Toru's side of the field.

"I attack with Scrap Hunter!"

Toru's monster ran over to Thunder Magician and proceeded to slice his head off with one swoop.

 **Roo: 3900 LP**

 **Toru: 4000 LP**

Roo pressed a button on his Duel Disk to activate his face-down card. When the card flipped up it was revealed to be Call of the Haunted.

"I activate the Call of the Haunted Trap Card! With it I'll revive my Thunder Magician!".

Toru would continue on with his turn by taking two cards from out his hand and insert them into his Duel Disk. The cards appeared behind his Scrap Hunter.

"I place 2 cards face-down and End my Turn.' He said.

"Then it's my turn…Draw!" Roo said as he drew. He looked at the card and smile before placing it on his Monster Card Zone. "I summon my tuner monster: Gust Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Gust Magician: ATK 1800 DEF 1600 LVL 4**

On the field appeared a woman wearing light blue robes wielding a staff and stood next to its comrades.

"Next, I Tune my Gust Magician with my Thunder Magician to Synchro Summon; Element Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Element Magician: ATK 2500 DEF 1400 LVL 7**

Roo's magicians flew into the air and performed the sequence for Synchro Summoning. In a flash of light, a woman with purple hair wearing white robes holding a book in one hand and a staff in the other appeared

"Now…I attack Scrap Hunter with Element Magician. Go…Lightning burst Attack!"

Elemental Magician fired a ball of lightning at Scrap Hunter. However Toru activated his face-down and it turned out to be a Negate Attack Trap Card. The card released a giant vortex that sucked up the ball and sent it to another dimension.

"Sorry Roo…" Toru said. "But my Negate Attack will prevent you from attacking any more this turn."

"Nice move Toru…" Roo said with a smile.

"Thanks…and I'm not done yet." He friend replied. He pressed another button on his Duel Disk, which activated his other face-down card. The card flipped up and revealed the image of a punch of scrap pieces falling from the sky. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card; Scrapstrom!"

"Scrapstorm…?" Roo questioned. "What does that card do?"

"Scrapstorm allows me to select one Scrap Monster that's on my field and one that's in my Deck." Toru explained. "I then send both cards to the Graveyard and draw one card from deck."

Scrap Hunter disappeared from the field and Toru placed its card in the Graveyard. He would then went through his deck and pulled out another card and would also place it in his Graveyard. After placing the deck back into his Duel Disk and watch it be reshuffled, Toru proceeded to draw a card.

Roo started questioning why Toru was putting cards into his Graveyard. He knew that the abilities of Scrap Monsters revolved around Toru doing that, but he knew that could backfire on Toru if he wasn't able to get the cards that he needed. However, Roo didn't want to any unnecessary risks. So he took 2 cards from his hand and inserted them into Duel Disk.

"I place 2 cards face-down…I End my Turn!"

Toru nodded his head and proceeded to draw a card. He placed it in his hand and took out another card, which he placed in his Monster Card Zone.

"I summon my Scrap Chimera in Attack Mode!" He said.

 **Scrap Chimera: ATK 1700 DEF 500 LVL 4**

A metal chimera, which looked like a combination of an eagle and a lion, appeared on the field.

"I activate my Chimera's Special Ability. When it's successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Scrap Tuner Monster that's in my Graveyard."

"Damn it…" Roo cursed. "I had a feeling that would happen."

A card appeared from Toru's Graveyard and he proceeded to pick it up. He then placed it on his Monster Card Zone.

"I Special Summon; Scrap Goblin in Attack Mode!"

 **Scrap Goblin: ATK 0 DEF 500 LVL 3**

A small goblin, with was made from different pieces of junk, appeared on the field and stood next to Scrap Chimera.

"Now, I'll tune my Scrap Goblin with my Scrap Chimera in order Synchro Summon; Scrap Archfiend!"

 **Scrap Archfiend: ATK 2700 DEF 1800 LVL 7**

Both of Toru's Scrap Monsters performed the sequence for Synchro Summoning. In a flash of light, his new monster appeared on the field. It was a giant fiend that was constructed out different pieces of scrap.

Roo remembered facing Toru's Scrap Archfiend several times in the past. Its overwhelming Attack made it extremely difficult for him to defeat it.

"I attack Element Magician with Scrap Archfiend!" Toru yelled. "Go, Scrap Fist!"

Roo then revealed a face down "Magicians block. I banish a Magician from my graveyard to negate the attack

"I play one card face-down and End my Turn." Toru said as a face-down card appeared behind his Scrap Archfiend.

"Draw…!" Roo yelled as he drew a card.

As he watched Roo plan his next move, Toru began to think to himself.

"That Roo…" He thought. "Despite me being in the lead he still looks so calm. But then, he's been that way whenever he'd Duel someone."

Toru flashed back to the many times he seen Roo Duel. Despite being down and sometimes frustrated. He would always find a way to win. This is what made Roo and dangerous opponent to Duel against. He would always try to plan several moves ahead of his opponents.

"I summon Timegazer Magician in attack mode" Timegazer suddenly appeared causing Toru to gulp. "then with his effect I special summon Starting Magician" Roo's small magician appeared next to Timegazer

 **Timegazer Magician: ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL 3**

 **Starting Magician ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL 1**

Roo then revealed one of his other face downs "Magicians Guidance. With this card I can tribute one "Magician" Synchro monster and Special summon one tuner and one non-tuner "Magician" monster from my deck that the total level is less or equal than the monster I tribute. I tribute Element Magician to Special summon Stargazer Magician and Little Magician" As Element disappeared two more magicians appeared and stood in front of Roo

 **Stargazer Magician ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL 5**

 **Little Magician: ATK 500 DEF 1000 LVL 2**

"You remember Starting Magicians effect. When a level 5 or higher "Magician" monster appears on the field I can either increase or decrease its level by one, Stargazer is now a level 4 monster" Roo said causing Toru to sigh ""I now Tune my Level 4 Stargazer Magician with my Level 2 Little Magician, to Synchro Summon: Starmaster Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Starmaster Magician: ATK 2000 DEF 2000 LVL 6**

The two Magicians flew up into the air and quickly perform the Synchro Summoning process to bring out one of Roo's favourite monsters

His effect. During the turn he's synchro summoned he gains 500 attack points. Now I now Tune my Level 3 Timegazer Magician with my Level 1 Starting Magician, to Synchro Summon: Timemaster Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Timemaster Magician 2000 ATK 800 DEF LVL 4**

The two Magicians flew up into the air and quickly perform the Synchro Summoning process. When they finished Starmasters Chrono counterpart appeared "now for effects. Timemaster gains 500 attack points the turn he is summoned and he and Starmaster gain 500 attack if the other is on the field"

 **Starmaster ATK 3000**

 **Timemaster ATK 3000**

Toru smiled. In one turn he turned it around "Now Starmaster attacks Archfiend" Starmaster flew towards Chimera and punched him him until he burst

 **Roo: 3900 LP**

 **Toru: 3700 LP**

"Next, I'll have Timemaster attack your Life Points directly!"

Timemaster rushed ready to punch Toru in the face. As the attack was headed for him, Toru pressed a button on his Duel Disk. This activated his face-down card which, when flipped up, had the image of a monster trapped inside a fire barrier.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell; Half Shut!" He said. "With it I can reduce the Attack Points of one Monster on the field by half. I choose Timemaster Magician!"

A wall of blue fire surrounded Toru. Timemaster's Punch hit the flames and started to go through them. However when it finally made it passed the barrier, only half of the mages power managed to hit Toru.

 **Roo: 3900 LP**

 **Toro: 2200 LP**

Roo would then insert one card into his Duel Disk. The card then appeared behind his magicians.

"I place 1 card face-down and End my Turn."

"Draw…!" Toru yelled as he drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled for a second. He would then press a button on his Duel Disk, which opened his Field Spell Zone. He then placed the card he drew inside of it and closed it up. "I activate the Field Spell; Scrapyard!"

The area around Toru and Roo started to change around them. They soon found themselves in dark junkyard.

"With Scrapyard I can add 1 Scrap Tuner Monster from deck and add it to my hand." Toru explained. "I choose to bring Scrap Mind Reader to my hand."

The card popped out of his deck and Toru picked it up and added it to his hand. As his deck started to reshuffle itself, he would insert a card into his Duel Disk. The card appeared on the field and revealed itself to be Monster Reborn!

"I revive my Scrap Archfiend!"

Toru's giant Scrap Monster reappeared on the field and it glared at Roo Magicians, who proceeded to glare back at it.

"What's Toru thinking…?" Roo thought. "I mean even if he attacked Timemasters effect would stop it. So what the hell is he planning?"

Toru placed another card into his Duel Disk and when it appeared it had the image of two monsters standing next to each other.

"I activate the Spell; Double Summon!" He said. "With it I can Normal Summon twice this turn."

"What…?" Roo said in shock.

Toru placed two cards on the Monster Card Zone of his Duel Disk.

"I summon both Scrap Mind Reader and Scrap Beast!"

 **Scrap Mind Reader: ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL 1**

 **Scrap Beast: ATK 1600 DEF 1300 LVL 4**

Two Scrap Monsters appeared on Toru's side of the field. The first was a small orb that had a telephone attached to it. The second looked like a panther. Both Monsters were made out of pieces of scrap.

"Next, I Tune my Level 7 Scrap Archfiend with my Level 1 Scrap Mind Reader! The earth's discarded pieces now come together as a new power is formed! Synchro Summon! Reanimate, Scrap Dragon!"

 **Scrap Dragon: ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL 8**

Scrap Mind Reader and Scrap Archfiend jumped in the air and perform a Synchro Summon. Soon a giant dragon, which was made out of scrap, appeared and started hovering above Toru.

"I now activate my dragon's ability. I can select one card I control and one card my opponent controls and destroy them both! I choose to destroy Scrap Beast and Starmaster Magician!"

Scrap Dragon fired a laser at Scrap Beast, destroying it completely. It then fired one at Starmaster.

"I activate Starmaster Magicians Special Ability!" Roo yelled. "I banish a magician in the graceyard to negate Scrap Dragon's ability and destroy it!"

Timemaster Dragon started glowing brightly, however as it was doing that a cage surrounded it and slammed Timemaster into the card. Roo was shocked at what he saw and started looking around the field. He then saw that Toru had activated a Quick-Play Spell. The card had the image of black cage.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell; Scrap Cage!" Toru said. "With it, I negate the activation of one of my opponent's monsters!"

With Timemaster Dragon trapped inside the cage, Scrap Dragon was able to destroy Starmaster Magician with its powerful lasers.

"I now attack Timemaster Magician with Scrap Dragon!"

"I activate Timemasters ability to negate your attack!"

"I End my Turn."

"My turn…Draw!" Roo yelled as he drew a card. He looked at it for a second before inserting it inside of his Duel Disk. The card appeared and revealed itself to be Magicians Dream. "I activate the Spell Magicians Dream! By discarding one card I can special summon a "Magician" with 1000 or less ATK from my deck. I summon the Tuner Monster, Debris Magician!"

 **Debris Magician: ATK 1000 DEF 1500 LVL 4**

As Roo was discarding cards to his Graveyard, Debris Magician appeared on the field and glared at Scrap Dragon.

Now I tune my Level 4 Silver Magician with my level 4 Debris Magician to Synchro Summon Galaxy Magician

Both Magicians flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, Debris Magician turned into 4 small circles. Timemaster brought his body into the circles and soon his body revealed 4 small stars. Soon a flash of light covered the two of them. When the light died down Galaxy Magician appeared and glared at Scrap Dragon

 **Galaxy Magician: ATK 2800 DEF 1600 LVL 8**

"Galaxy Magicians effect. I banish Thunder Magician to increase his attack points"

 **Galaxy Magician ATK 4300**

"Galaxy magician attacks scrap dragon!" Toru responded by playing a facedown "I reveal Scrap Shield. With this A "Scrap" monster I control can't be destroyed by battle and damage is reduced to 0 for this attack"

"Then I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

A face-down card appeared on Roo's field as Galaxy returned to Roo's side.

"I Draw…!" Toru said as he drew a card. He put the card in his hand and took out another card, which he inserted into his Duel Disk. The card had the image of several lightning bolts, striking the ground. "I activate the Spell Card: Lightning Vortex! Now by discarding one card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy all face-up Monsters on my opponent's field!"

As Toru placed the card that he was discarding into his Graveyard, Roo pressed a button on his Duel Disk. This activated his face-down which, when flipped up, had the image of a magician jumping out a hat.

"I activate the Trap; Magicians final illusion!" He said. "With it I can prevent one of my monsters from being destroyed by battle or by card effect for the rest of my turn! All I have to do is discard a Spell Card from my hand."

As Roo placed the Spell Card into his Graveyard, the a hat covered Galaxy and took the blast from the lightning before disappearing, revealing Galaxy Magician was unharmed

"Damn it…" Toru said as he brought out another 2 cards from his hand. He then inserted them into his Duel Disk. The first card had the image of a man putting together a robot while the other had the image of group of soldiers moving past another group of soldiers. "I activate the Spell Cards; Scrap Repair and Bypass! With Scrap Repair I can Special Summon; Scrap Beast from my Graveyard. Then with Bypass, I can attack your Life Points Directly as long as my Monsters Attack Points are cut in half!"

From the Scrap Repair card, Toru's Scrap Beast reappeared on the field. Then it and Scrap Dragon's attack power were transferred to the Bypass card.

 **Scrap Dragon: 1400**

 **Scrap Beast: 800**

Both Scrap Monsters then jumped over into the air and proceeded to launch their attacks at Roo, causing him to flinch a little.

 **Roo: 1700 LP**

 **Toru: 2200 LP**

Toru sighed "I end my turn" AS he said this Roo drew a card "I Activate Galaxy Magicians effect! I banish Starmaster to increase his attack points"

 **Galaxy Magician 4800 ATK**

"Now Galaxy Magician! Attack his scrap beast with Cosmic Strike" Galaxy fired a large blast at Toru's beast, causing a shock wave that knocked Toru off his feet

 **Roo: 1700 LP**

 **Toru: 0 LP**

As all the holograms disappeared Roo walked over to Toru, who was sitting on the floor. He looked at Roo, who was sitting next to him. "You're amazing man."

"How so…?" Roo asked.

"The way you Duel…" Toru answered. "The way you hardly panic during tough situations and clearly think through every move. It's amazing."

"It's not that big of a deal…" Roo said. "Besides…I'm only as good as I am because I have you to push me."

Toru smiled. "That's true…"

The two friends smiled at each other and proceeded to shake hands. As they did this Sarah walked to the two of them and sat down with them. The three decided to make the most out of Toru's time left in Crash Town

2 days later Roo, Sarah, Nico and West were at the edge of town, preparing to watch Toru leave. The little ones were sad that he had to go, but they knew that it was Toru's dream to travel to New Domino City. It was a chance that he just couldn't give up.

"Toru…" West said. "You'll come back won't you?"

Toru looked at West and smiled at him. He then started to rub the top of his head.

"Of course I will…" He said. "And I'll be sure to write whenever I can."

Hearing that made West feel somewhat better, but he was still a bit upset. Soon, Toru had all his things together and proceeded to get on his Duel Runner. He was about to leave when Roo called out to him.

"Toru…!" He said.

Toru turned his head and looked at his friend.

"Go kick some ass Madam Pompadour!" Roo said with a smile.

Toru smiled and activated his Duel Runner. He then gave his friend a thumb's up before driving off to fulfill his dreams. "Just try to become a turbo duelist before I become an old man you Albino Prick!"

As Toru soon became out of site Sarah and Roo went into his house "It's sad to see Toru gone" Roo nodded at this "yeah im gonna miss him" as Roo walked to the table he ended up hitting his foot off it, Causing the picture of his parents to fall on the floor "Dammit" he picked up the cracked picture frame and proceeded to remove the picture from the frame, revealing a card that fell out of it

"What the hell?" Sarah asked confused as Roo picked up the card "Enlightment….. Paladin?" Both Roo and Sarah stared at the card as Klaus walked through the door "What the heck happened? Why is there Glass on the floor?" He asked.

Roo stared at his grandpa before revealing the new card "Klaus….. What is this?" Klaus's eyes widened in surprise as he figured out what happened "That card… It's for you. It was meant to be given to you on your 18th birthday. You see, when you were only a year old, an up and coming card maker came into town and got into trouble with the Malcom Family. He would have been dead had your father not saved his life and helped him escape. As thanks the man asked your father if he would like a card of his own design made. You're father agreed and that card was made. When you first showed interest in duelling when you were 6 your father decided that you would be the one to have that card"

When Klaus finished his story Roo sat down to let the information sink in. Sarah looked at him before asking "You gonna be okay?" Roo only nodded "Y-Yeah. Let me walk you home" Roo and Sarah left the house as Klaus shouted at them to be careful.

On the walk back Sarah looked at Roo "That was quite the surreal story wasn't it" Roo only nodded and stared at his new card, causing Sarah to pout at his silence before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the hideout "Roo! Me and You are going to duel now!" Roo stared at her in surprise before nodding "fine" Sarah smirked "Careful. I've been practising since our last duel" they both activated their duel disks

"DUEL!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Sarah: Hi hi everyone**

 **Roo: It's time for Card of the chapter**

 **Sarah: we're going to talk about the trap card "Magicians final illusion"**

 **Roo: It's a counter trap that prevents a "Magician" monster from being destroyed by discarding a spell card**

 **Sarah: Use it to save your monster**

 **Roo: Come back for the next chapter**

 **Sarah: I'm gonna kick your ass!**

 **Roo: we'll see. See you next time**

 **Sarah: Bye Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _The Enlightened Hero and the departure_

 _"DUEL!"_

 _Sarah and Roo stood 15 feet from each other and drew 5 cards from their decks_

 _ **Sarah: 4000 LP**_

 _ **Roo: 4000 LP**_

 _"I'll go first. Draw" Sarah stated as she drew a card "I'll start by summoning Jewel Knight Christine in attack mode" Sarah placed a card on the monster zone as a short brown haired girl wearing armour appeared on the field in front of her_

 _ **Jewel Knight Christine ATK 1400 DEF 1400 LV 3**_

 _Sarah then looked at Roo "now her effect. If she is normal summoned I can add a level 2 or lower "Jewel Knight" from my deck to my hand and then discard a card. I add Jewel Knight Tiffany to my hand" Sarah took a card from her deck and put it in her hand before shuffling her deck and sending a card from her hand to the graveyard "I set two cards face down and end my turn"_

 _Roo nodded before drawing a card "I summon Mystery Magician in attack mode" Roo placed a card in his monster zone as a man wearing red robes with black question marks all over them appeared_

 _ **Mystery Magician ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LV 3**_

 _Sarah raised an eyebrow at this move_ _"Why wouldn't he put it in defence mode if it has less attack… unless he wants me to attack it"_ _her train of thought was interrupted by Roo "I activate his effect. I switch him to defence mode and discard a spell card to special summon a level 2 "Magician" Monster. I special summon Little Magician in defence mode" As Mystery took a defence stance in front of Roo, Little Magician appeared and crouched down next to Mystery_

 _ **Little Magician ATK 500 DEF 1000 LV 2**_

 _"I set 2 cards and end my turn" Sarah drew a card as Roo finished his turn "I summon the tuner monster: Jewel Knight Tiffany in attack mode" A young girl with white hair and in Silver armour appeared next to Christine "and her effect lets me special summon a Level 3 "Jewel Knight" from my graveyard and I choose Jewel Knight Melmy" A small cat wearing the same armour as the two girls appeared and growled cutely at Roo_

 _ **Jewel Knight Melmy ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LV 3**_

 _Roo raised an eyebrow at this "Wait! When did Melmy get in the graveyard" Sarah giggled and winked "When I activated Christine's effect I had to discard a card" Roo filled the pieces there "and you discarded Melmy" Causing Sarah to nod before continuing her turn_

 _"Now Melmy's effect. When it's special summoned from the graveyard due to the effect of a "Jewel Knight" monster I can draw a card" Sarah drew a card and looked at Roo "Get ready, I tune my level 3 Christine and my level 3 Melmy with my level 2 Tiffany to Synchro summon Leading Jewel Knight Salome"_

Sarah's monsters flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, Tiffany turned into 2 small circle. Christine and Melmy brought their bodies into the circles and soon their bodies revealed 6 small level stars. Soon a flash of light covered the three of them. When the light died down a beautiful woman with long brown hair and wearing silver armour while wielding a sword appeared

 **Leading Jewel Knight Salome ATK 2000 DEF 2000 LVL 8**

"Salome's effect. When's she's synchro summoned I can special summon a level 4 "Jewel Knight" from my hand and I pick Jewel Knight Shelly" A young girl with Blonde hair while wearing silver armour while carrying a bow appeared

 **Jewel Knight Shelly ATK 1500 DEF 1100 LV 4**

"You also remember that Salome gains 300 ATK for every jewel knight on the field, including herself"

 **Salome ATK 2600**

"Now Shelly attacks Mystery" Roo was shocked by this "Why? Shelly has less ATK than Mystery's DEF" Sarah smirked "Because with her effect all "Jewel Knight" monsters gain 300 ATK when she attacks"

 **Shelly ATK 1800**

 **Salome ATK 2900**

Shelly fired an arrow at mystery as he's covered by a red aura "Little Magician's effect. Once per turn another "Magician" monster is not destroyed by battle or by card effect" as the arrow came in contact with mystery it evaporates "Now Salome will destroy Mystery" Salome dashed towards Mystery and sliced him in half "I end my turn there"

"It's my turn. Draw!" Roo drew a card before looking at Sarah's field "I summon Bright Magician in attack mode" A man wearing golden robes appeared and stood next to little magician, who looked at the new monster in awe

 **Bright Magician ATK 1900 DEF 1000 LVL 4**

"Bright Magician's effect. When he's normal summoned I can increase the level of one "Magician" monster on the field by 2. Little Magician is now a level 4 monster"

 **Little Magician LV 4**

Sarah smirked at this _"Bingo!"_ Roo didn't see the smirk and continued with his turn "Now I tune my Level 4 Bright Magician with my level 4 Little Magician to Synchro Summon Galaxy Magician"

Both Magicians flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, Little Magician turned into 4 small circles. Bright Magician brought his body into the circles and soon his body revealed 4 small stars. Soon a flash of light covered the two of them. When the light died down Galaxy Magician appeared and glared at Salome

 **Galaxy Magician: ATK 2800 DEF 1600 LVL 8**

Sarah then revealed both her facedowns "first I activate Imperial Iron Wall. With this permanent trap no cards can be banished from anywhere. My second face down is "Sparkling loyalty" With this card I can special summon one "Jewel Knight" monster from my graveyard but its effects are negated. I special summon Christine." Roo eyes widened as Christine came back to the field. In one move Sarah was able to increase the number of monsters on her field while basically shutting down the abilities of a lot of his cards. He watched as Salome was covered by a white aura

 **Salome ATK 2900**

Roo cursed "and with Salome's ability I can't attack any other Jewel Knights….. I set a card face down and end my turn"

Unknown to the two of them, Klaus was watching this duel from a hiding spot "Well Roo…. What are you gonna do now most of your strategies have become useless…."

Sarah began her turn and drew a card "I summon Jewel Knight Prizmy" A large leopard wearing silver armour appeared and roared at Roo

 **Jewel Knight Prizmy ATK 1800 DEF 1400 LVL 4**

 **Salome ATK 3200**

Sarah then began her assault "I activate Prizmy's effect. She can half her attack points to damage you directly" Prizmy jumped over Galaxy and swiped Roo with her claws, causing him to skid back a little

 **Roo: LP 3100**

 **Sarah: LP 4000**

Roo barely had a chance to regain his bearings as Sarah issued another command "Now Salome attack Galaxy Magician" Salome ran forward and slashed Galaxy in half.

 **Roo: LP 2700**

 **Sarah: LP 4000**

"Now Prizmy's other effect. When a "Jewel Knight" monster destroys one of your monsters by battle you take 300 points of damage" Prizmy let loose a roar which created a big shockwave

 **Roo: LP 2400**

 **Sarah: LP 4000**

Roo coughed before revealing one of his facedowns "I activate "Magician's inheritance"! If a synchro "Magician" monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can special summon its synchro Materials by discarding a card. Come back! Bright Magician and little Magician" In a flash of light both Bright Magician and Little Magician are standing in front of Roo. "Then I attack Little Magician with Shelly. Her effect"

 **Shelly ATK 1800**

 **Christine ATK 1700**

 **Salome ATK 3500**

 **Prizmy ATK 2100**

Shelly fired her bow and arrow and destroyed Little Magician "Now Prizmy effect" Prizmy roared again

 **Roo: LP 2100**

 **Sarah: LP 4000**

Sarah then smirked "I end my turn" Roo took a deep breath as he drew a card _"Okay think….. what can I do"_ He looked at his hand to see Gust magician _"If I use gust I can bring out Miracle Magician….. but due to the iron wall she can't use her effect. What can I do?!"_ Roo then felt a pulse from his extra deck and saw an image of a white warrior staring at him and nodding. Roo then looked back at his hand "Okay….. I trust you. I summon the tuner monster: Gust Magician in attack mode"

Sarah sighed _"So he's bringing out Miracle… but there's no point in it"_

Roo continued his turn "Now I tune my Level 4 Bright Magician with my level 4 Gust magician" Both Magicians flew high into the sky, once they got high enough, Gust Magician turned into 4 small circles. Bright Magician brought his body into the circles and soon his body revealed 4 small stars. Soon a flash of light covered the two of them. _"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now and here, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!"_

When the light died down a new figured appeared. The figure resembled Timegazer except his clothes were white with bits of red. The figure wielded two swords, one in each hand. The new monster descended down and stared at Salome. Both Sarah and Klaus were shocked by the appearance of the new monster, but Klaus got over his shock very quickly and smiled "Can you see it John… the boy is making his own path"

 **Enlightenment Paladin ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL 8**

Back to the duel, Sarah was still in shock at the new monster "I activate Enlightenment Paladin's effect. If he was Synchro Summoned using a "Magician" monster I can add one Spell Card from my graveyard to my hand. I add Magicians Cyclone to my hand!" Sarah got over her shock "Wait. When did that get in your graveyard?" Roo smirked "When I sent it there for Mystery's effect" Sarah's eyes widened in shock as Roo played the card he just added "With this card, If I have a "magician" monster in my graveyard I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. I choose your Imperial Iron wall" Sarah's trap card was destroyed as Roo played one of his facedowns "I activate Syncho aura! With this card I target one Synchro monster I control and banish one of the materials used to summon it and my monster gains attack equal to the level of the banished monster x200. I banish Bright Magician to give Enlightenment Paladin 800ATK

Sarah took a step back as Enlightenment Paladin was surrounded by a golden aura

 **Enlightenment Paladin ATK 3300**

"Its attack is beyond Salome now!" Sarah said as Salome took a step back "Now Enlightenment Paladin attack Salome" Enlightenment charged at Salome and knocked her back

 **Roo: LP 2100**

 **Sarah: LP 3900**

"I activate Salome's effect. If she would be destroyed I can destroy another "Jewel Knight" Monster instead. I destroy Shelly" Shelly stood in front of Enlightenment's blade and was cut down.

 **Salome ATK 2900**

Sarah smirked "Looks like you couldn't turn this around Roo" Roo just smirked "Don't count me out yet." Sarah looked confused as Roo revealed his last facedown I activate "Synchro last fight"" The card had an image of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend clashing "I can only activate this if a synchro monster I control failed to destroy one of your synchro monsters by battle. By halving my life points and banishing the top 5 cards of my deck facedown Enlightenment Paladin can attack 3 more times"

 **Roo: LP 1050**

 **Sarah: LP 3900**

"What?! Theres no way" Sarah exclaimed in shock as Enlightenment Paladin charged at Salome again and knocking her back again

 **Roo: LP 1050**

 **Sarah: 3500**

"Tch. I destroy Prizmy to keep Salome on the field" Prizmy jumped in front of Enlightenment's blade to protect Prizmy

 **Salome: ATK 2600**

"Now Enlightment's second attack" Enlightenment and Salome clashed blades and Salome was over powered "I destroy Christine" Christine was destroyed

 **Roo: LP 1050**

 **Sarah: LP 2800**

 **Salome ATK 2300**

"Now for the last attack" Salome fell to one knee as Enlightenment charged for the final time as he sliced both Salome and her sword in half

 **Roo: LP 1050**

 **Sarah: LP 1800**

Sarah smirked again "Looks like you didn't finish me off" Roo smirked back "Wrong again. Enlightenment Paladins effect. When he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, the opponent is dealt damage equal to the destroyed monsters original attack points" Sarah's widened "Salome's attack was 2000, so that means-" She was cut off by Enlightenment slashing her with his sword, causing her to fall back

 **Roo: LP 1050**

 **Sarah: LP 0**

Roo looked at Enlightenment Paladin as he was disappearing "Thank you." Enlightenment nodded at him as Roo ran towards Sarah "Are you okay?" he helped her up as she nodded "Yeah….. Looks like I still couldn't beat you" she said with a weak smile. Roo suddenly hugged her, causing her to blush "H-Hey! Cut it out!" she said as Roo laughed before letting go

Over to Klaus he smiled as he watched Roo help up Sarah "That boy is just like you John…. You would be so proud of him" He said as he began walking home. Back to Roo and Sarah they had begun walking back to her house "Still that move you pulled there was amazing" Sarah said as they reached her house. Roo nodded to her before beginning to walk home "H-Hey" he heard Sarah shout and looked at her "When you leave Crash town… C-Can I come with you?" She looked away bashfully as Roo grinned "What a dumb question. Of course you can!" Sarah looked at him in surprise "It's only fitting that the duel king has the best people working with him and you're one of the best people I know" Sarah began to blush "G-Goodnight" she quickly ran into her house and locked the door behind her.

Roo entered his house as he saw Klaus sitting on the table with what looked like a box "whats that?" he asked confused as Klaus opened up the box, revealing to be a bunch of cards "these are cards that belonged to your parents….. They told me to give you them when you received Paladin" Roo looked surprised as he began reading the cards "They wanted you to make your own deck with them" Roo looked up at him "Roo. Your deck was your fathers own deck. I know you want to keep it as a memento of him… But your father was a big believer of people finding their own duelling styles and choosing their own paths. If you keep using his deck you'll only ever become as good as he was, but he would want you to be better"

Roo looked down as he thought over Klaus's words "Okay… I'll make my own deck and forge my own destiny!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Klaus smiled as he saw an image of a young man around Roo's age with bright red hair staring at him and smiling.

 **9 months later**

It had been 9 months since Roo received Enlightenment Paladin. Since then he's been trying to build a brand new Deck from the cards his parents left him. Now…after several long months of planning, building, and rebuilding along with testing thanks to Sarah and Klau…Roo has finally finished completing his new Deck.

"Finally…" He said as he held the deck in his hand. "It's finally completed. My own Magician Deck" As he put his new deck down there was a knock at the door

"Roo!" The person from behind the door yelled. "Roo please open the door!"

Roo looked towards the door with a puzzled look on his face.

"West…?" He said. Roo looked towards Klaus, who was eating some eggs, before getting up from his chair.

Roo walked towards the door and proceeded to open it. He saw West and noticed that he was breathing really hard. He also saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"What wrong West?" He asked out of concern.

"I…I…I can't find Nico!" West said as he tried his best to hold back his tears. "I looked everywhere, but I can't find her."

"What?" Roo yelled in shock.

He quickly looked outside and saw that town bell was going to ring at any minute. When that happens, both the Radley and Malcolm families will appear and no-one should be outside when it happens

So, without even thinking, Roo dragged West inside of his house and quickly ran up to his room to get his Duel Disk. Once he grabbed it, he immediately ran back downstairs and proceeded to run out the door.

"Roo…!" Klaus yelled as he ran out the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" Roo said without even turning towards his grandfather. "I'm going to find Nico and bring her here!"

"Are you insane?" Klaus yelled. "The war between the Malcolm and Radley families are about to resume. You won't be able to make it back here with her!"

Klaus walked towards Roo and touched his shoulder. However as soon as he did, Roo turned around and punched him in the face. He then proceeded to grab Klaus by his shirt collar and glared at him.

"If I do nothing, then Nico is going to be found!" He yelled. "If that happens then her life is practically over! I don't know about you, but I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait to see what happens! I promised Nico's and West's father that I would always look after them while he worked in the mines. I intend to keep my promise!"

Roo threw Klaus to the ground and proceeded to runs towards town as the bell began to ring. As Klaus looked on at his grandson he saw an image of the boy's father running alongside him.

It took 20 minutes for Roo to reach the middle of town and he already saw that both the Radley and Malcolm families were already going at it.

"Damn it…" He thought. "I'm going to have to take my time. If I rush through I'm just asking to get noticed."

"Roo! What the hell are you doing?" Roo looked and saw Sarah sneaking up to him "the feud has already started!" Roo nodded "I know but Nico's missing. We have to find her" Sarah nodded before looking around with him

They both walked over to side of one of the nearby buildings and proceeded to carefully walk against it. As they walked, Roo started thinking to himself again.

"Ok…if I was Nico…where would I be during this time…the Hideout!"

Roo remembered telling Nico and West that if the bell should ring and they're not at their house, then they need to go to their Hideout. It was one of the safest places that they could hide out while the fights were going on.

He looked around the area and saw a space where no one was around and prepared to run over there, but before he could get the chance to do so a man appeared behind him.

"Hey you…!" The man said.

Roo broke into a cold sweat and slowly turned around. He looked at the man and saw that he had blonde hair, green eyes, and had a very muscular figure. The man also had a Duel Disk attached to his right arm. The man looked at Roo and Sarah for a few minutes, before seeing the Duel Disk attached to their arms.

"You…" He said. "The two of you coming with me to join the Radley Family!"

Roo was shocked at what the man said to him…however he was able to shake it off very quickly and proceeded to nod his head in disagreement.

"we refuse!" He said.

"Wrong answer…" The man replied as he walked over towards them.

He pulled out a knife from his pocket and was about to hit Roo with it. However, the young man was able to avoid the first strike and quickly punched the man in the chest. Sarah then kicked him full force in the balls causing roo to wince as the man squealed. Roo took the opportunity to quickly grab the man by the head and ram it into the buildings wall, causing him to be stuck.

"Sorry pal..., but I have somewhere to be!" He said as he and Sarah continued on their way.

Roo and Sarah continued to make his way for Nico's and West's hideout. As headed over there, they was constantly attacked by members of both the Radley and Malcolm families and each time they were able to defeat them, with just using their hands and feet. Soon, after 40 minutes of running and fighting, Roo and Sarah made it to the edge of town and saw the Hideout. They ran over towards it and quickly ran inside. As soon as they went inside, Nico appeared.

"Roo…! Sarah!" She yelled as she ran over hug the both of them.

Roo held the little girl for a couple of minutes before letting her go and Sarah did the same. Roo then looked at her.

"Nico…why weren't you with West?" He asked.

"I about to meet up with him, but while I was running I ran into this big guy." Nico explained to him. "He started yelling at me and calling me names, which made me really upset. So ran in here so that I could hide from him."

"I see…" Roo said. "Well…West is over my house. I'll take you to him."

Nico nodded her head. "Ok…"

The three of them walked out of the hideout and proceeded to make their way back to Roo's home. However as they were running, Nico tripped up and fell into the ground. She started crying so Roo quickly ran over her, however something from behind grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him to the ground. As he slowly picked himself up Roo saw that the Radley Family member, whose head he rammed into a house, grabbed Nico by her shirt. The man grabbed his knife and proceeded to place it by Nico's throat.

"Ok…we're going to try this again." He said. "You're going to join the Radley Family…if you don't', I'm going to kill this little bitch!"

"Roo, Sarah…help me!" Nico yelled at the top of her lungs.

Roo tried his best to keep his cool, but on the inside he was freaking out like never before. He knew that one false mistake and Nico's life was over. He started thinking multiple scenarios within his mind, but each of them ended with Nico dying. He started to feel that he had to join Radley's, in order to protect Nico. He looked over at Sarah and could see the same emotions on her face

"Well…what are you going to do?" The man questioned.

Roo looked around one more time and soon noticed something. He saw that Nico was wearing a loose t-shirt and as the man was holding it…it looked even looser. This gave him just the idea that he needed.

"Nico…raise your arms!" He yelled.

Nico quickly did what she was told and raised her arms in the air. Once she did that, she proceeded to slide down her shirt until she hit the ground. Once that happened she proceeded to run over to Roo.

"You bastard!" The man yelled as he watched Nico jump into Roo's arms.

"You're the bastard." Roo replied. "Taking a little girl hostage like that. You're the biggest piece of shit I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Watch your mouth!" The man yelled. "You're talking to Virgil…second best Duelist within the Radley family."

Roo took of his jacket and gave it to Nico, who proceeded to put it on. "Sarah. Take Nico and get to my house" Sarah nodded as she and Nico started running. Roo then activated his Duel Disk.

"I don't care if you're the best Duelist in the damn world!" He yelled. "No one threaten the lives of my friends and gets away with it!"

Virgil glared at him and proceeded to activate his Duel Disk too.

"Fine you little bastard, have it your way!" He said. "It'll be more fun this way."

"DUEL!"

 **Roo: 4000 LP**

 **Virgil: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first…Draw!" Roo yelled as he swiftly drew a card from his deck. He proceeded to put the card into his hand and pull out another card, which he placed on his Duel Disk's Monster Zone. "I summon Sun Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Sun Magician: ATK 1200 DEF 1200 LVL 3**

A young boy wearing bright red robes appeared appeared on Roo's side of the field.

"I then place 1 card face-down and End my Turn."

Roo took a card and put it in his Spell/Trap Zone. As the card appeared on the field, Virgil began his turn.

"Draw…!" He yelled as he drew a card. "I place a monster in face-down Defense Mode. Then I place 1 card face-down and hand it back over to you."

Two face-down cards appeared on Virgil's side of the field. One was in his Monster Zone while the other was in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"Draw…!" Roo said. "I summon the tuner monster: Little Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Little Magician: ATK 500 DEF 1000 LVL 2**

Little Magician appeared on Roo's side of the field and stood next to his Sun Magician.

"Now I tune my Level 3 Sun Magician with my level 2 Little Magician to Synchro Summon Sol Magician in attack mode."

The two magicians did the Synchro summon process to reveal a new magician. He looked like an older version of Sun Magician and carried a staff.

 **Sol Magician ATK 2200 DEF 1600 LVL 5**

"Sun Magicians effect. If he's used for a synchro summon I can banish him from my graveyard to special summon Moon Magician from my deck in defence mode" Roo brought out a girl version of Sun Magician wearing dark blue robes while his Duel Disk reshuffled his deck.

 **Moon Magician ATK 1200 DEF 1200 LVL 3**

"Sol Magician, attack his face-down monster!"

As Roo's magician headed for the face-down card, Virgil pressed a button on his Duel Disk. This activated his face-down card and it revealed the image of a lion roaring.

"I activate the Trap Card; Threatening Roar!" He said. "With this, I can cancel your Battle Phase!"

The roar of a powerful lion sounded, freezing Sol Magician in his tracks.

"Damn it…" Roo said softly. "I end my turn."

"I Draw…!" Virgil yelled as he drew card and placed it in his hand. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3, in Attack Mode!"

 **Armed Dragon LV3: ATK 1200 DEF 900 LVL 3**

A small dragon, with orange and tan armored scales, appeared on Virgil's side of the field. He then proceeded to insert a card into his Spell/Trap Zone. When the card appeared on the field it revealed itself to be Mystical Space Typhoon."

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell; Mystical Space Typhoon! With it, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card that's on the field. I choose to destroy your face-down card!"

The card shot out a virtual tornado which proceeded to destroy Roo's face-down card.

"Now that your face-down card is gone, I'll end my turn by playing 2 cards face-down."

Virgil placed two cards into the Spell/Trap Zone of his Duel Disk and quickly, those two cards appeared face-down on his side of the field.

"Draw…!" Roo yelled as he drew a card. He then inserted a card into his Spell/Trap Zone and when the card appeared onto the field, it had the image of swords shinning down from the night sky.

"I activate the Spell Card; Swords of Revealing Light! With this powerful Spell, not only are you not allowed to attack for 3 turn, but any monsters that you placed face-down on the field are now flipped up!"

10 shining swords shot from out of Roo's Spell Card and landed over towards Virgil's side of the field. The swords were so bright that Virgil's face-down flipped up, revealing to be a Masked Dragon.

 **Masked Dragon: ATK 1400 DEF 1100 LVL 3**

"Masked Dragon huh…?" Roo thought. "Now I see. He must've wanted me to attack it so that he could use its ability to bring a dragon card to his hand. That ability could be a pain if he picks a dragon that can do damage to my Life Points. I better get rid of it."

Roo took a card from out of his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk. The card appeared onto the field and it revealed itself to be a Lightning Vortex card.

"I play the Spell: Magician's Strike! Now by discarding 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field!"

Roo took a card from his hand and put it in his Graveyard. This activated his Spell Card, which started shooting lightning blast at Virgil's dragons. However, before the lightning was to hit them, Virgil pressed a button on his Duel Disk. This activated his face-down card, causing it to flip up and when Roo got a good look at it he saw that the card had the image of a magical circle, sucking up some steam.

"I activate the Trap; Magic Jammer!" He said. "With this Trap Card, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it. All I have to do is discard 1 card from my hand!"

As Virgil placed the card that he wanted to discard into his Graveyard, a magical circle appeared in front of his dragons. The circle proceeded to suck up Roo's lightning before redirecting it at his Spell Card, destroying it on contact.

"Fine then… I switch Moon Magician to attack mode" Roo said with an irritated tone in his voice. "I'll just get rid of them by force. I attack Masked Dragon with Sol Magician!"

Sol Magician Fired a blast from his staff towards Masked Dragon, destroying it.

"I activate Masked Dragon's Special Ability!" Virgil yelled. "Now I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type card with 1500 or less Attack Points from my deck."

A holographic keyboard, revealing all the dragons that Virgil was allowed to pick, appeared before him. After about a minute of thinking, he pressed the card that he wanted to Special Summon and that card popped out of his deck. Virgil took out the card and, while keyboard vanished, proceeded to place it on his Monster Card Zone.

"I Special Summon; Red-Eyes B. Chick in Defense Mode!"

 **Red-Eyes B. Chick: ATK 800 DEF 500 LVL 1**

A baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on Virgil's side of the field and took a defensive position next to his Armed Dragon LV3.

Roo looked at his hand and saw that he had no other cards that he could play. He then looked over at Virgil's other face-down card.

"Moon Magician…attack his Red-Eyes Chick!"

Moon Magician fired a blast at Red-Eyes Chick and destroyed it.

As soon as he saw his monster defeated, Virgil pressed a button on his Duel Disk, activating his second face-down card. The card flipped up and revealed to be Call of the Haunted…a card that Roo didn't want to see.

"I activate the Trap; Call of the Haunted…so welcome back Red-Eyes!"

From the card, Red-Eyes Chick appeared as if nothing happened to him.

Roo looked at his hand again, hoping to find a card that he could play before he had to end his turn. However…he couldn't find one."

"I end my turn." He said in a disappointed tone.

"It's my turn!" Virgil yelled as he drew another card from his deck. "I now activate my Red-Eyes B. Chick and my Armed Dragon LV3's Special Abilities! I offer both of my monsters to Special Summon; Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Armed Dragon LV5, both in Attack Mode!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon: ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL 7**

 **Armed Dragon LV5: ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL 5**

Roo was in shock as he looked at both dragons. Like its names implies, Red-Eyes Black Dragon was a giant black dragon with red eyes. While Armed Dragon LV5, was a stronger version of Armed Dragon LV3. It had dark scales and more spikes all over its body.

"I attack Moon Magician with Red-Black Dragon, while I attack Sol Magician with Armed Dragon LV5!" Virgil proclaimed.

Both dragons opened their mouths and released their attacks. Red-Eyes launched a stream of red-hot fire, while Armed Dragon released a gust of wind. The two attacks combined and formed a giant flame which consumed both of Roo's monsters.

 **Roo: 2600 LP**

 **Virgil: 4000 LP**

"Damn it…" Roo said to himself.

"I end my turn by playing 1 card face-down, but as my turn end's the Special Ability of my Armed Dragon LV5 activates!" Virgil explained as a face-down card appeared on his side of the field. "When it successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, I can Special Summon; Armed Dragon LV7!"

 **Armed Dragon LV7: ATK 2800 DEF 1000 LVL 7**

Once again, Armed Dragon leveled up and became more powerful. The spikes that were all over its body became much sharper and larger. The armored scales that was on it also improved to the point that almost half of its body was covered in it.

"It's my turn. Draw!" Roo said as he slowly drew a card from his deck. He put the card into his hand and began to look at all of his cards.

Soon, after thinking for a few minutes, Roo developed a strategy. He first took a card from his hand and placed it on his Monster Card Zone.

"I Summon; Beyond Magician in Attack Mode!" He yelled.

 **Beyond Magician: ATK 2000 DEF 2400 LVL 5**

A man wearing purple robes holding a book appeared and stood next to Roo. Virgil was somewhat shocked when he saw it.

"What are you trying to pull?" He said to Roo. "You know for a fact that you can't Normal Summon a level 5 or higher monster without sacrificing a monster first!"

"I never said that I Normal Summoned, Beyond Magian." Roo calmly explained. "I Special Summon it."

"You Special Summon it…?" A shocked Virgil asked. "But…how?"

"It's his ability." Roo said. "You see…when my opponents have monsters on their side of the field and I don't, I can Special Summon Beyond Magician. However…the drawback is that his Attack and Defense Points are cut in half."

 **Beyond Magician: ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LVL 5**

"I don't get it…" Virgil said. "Why Special Summon a monster whose Attack and Defense Points gets cut in half."

"I'll show you…" Roo said as he placed another card onto his Monster Card Zone. "I summon the Tuner Monster; Boost Magician in Attack Mode!"

 **Boost Magician: ATK 1000 DEF 900 LVL 3**

On Roo's a young girl wearig dark red robes appeared and stood next to Beyond Magician.

"Now…I tune my level 5 Beyond Magician with my level 3 Boost Magician in order to Synchro Summon; Eclipse Magician!"

 **Eclipse Magician: ATK 2600 DEF 2100 LVL 8**

Both of Roo's monsters flew into the air and performed a Synchro Summon. Soon only one monster appeared and it was a man wearing black robes carrying a staff

"I activate Eclipse Magician's Special Ability! By giving up 500 of its Attack and Defense Points, it can send any of my opponent's monsters to the Graveyard. The card I choose to send…is your Armed Dragon LV7!"

 **Eclipse Magician: ATK 2100 DEF 1600**

Eclipse Magician pointed his staff and fired a blast of energy that headed towards Armed Dragon LV7. However, Virgil was prepared for such a tactic. He pressed a button on his Duel Disk, which activated his face-down card. When the card flipped up it revealed itself to be Shift.

"I activate the Trap Card; Shift!" Virgil yelled. "With this, I'll change the target of dragon's effect to Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Eclipse Magician's blast shifted towards Red-Eyes. When the attack hit the dragon, Red-Eyes disappeared into a void of darkness.

"Damn it…!" Roo cursed. "I'm not done yet though!"

The young Duelist inserted a card into his Spell/Trap Zone and when the card appeared onto the field, it revealed itself to be a card that had an image of Galaxy Magician standing over a pile of unconscious monsters.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell; Magician's trickery With it, I can temporarily half the Attack Points of one monster on the field. In exchange though, the selected monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle!"

A blue flame surrounded Armed Dragon LV7, brining it both pain and protection at the same time.

 **Armed Dragon LV7: ATK 1400**

"Eclipse Magician…attack Armed Dragon LV7 with your Shadow Blast!"

Eclipse Magician fired a mysterious black fog at Armed Dragon LV7. When the attack hit it, Armed Dragon began roaring in pain.

 **Roo: 2600 LP**

 **Virgil: 3300 LP**

"With that, I end my turn by playing 1 card face-down."

Roo inserted a card into his Duel Disk and in a matter of seconds, a hologram of his card appeared face-down on his side of the field.

Virgil was becoming angry at what was happening. He couldn't believe that Roo was still in this match and that he was losing Life Points. The mere thought of that threw him over the edge and he started screaming for a few minutes before glaring at Roo.

"I'VE HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!" He yelled. "I Draw!" He quickly looked at the card and smiled. "It's over for you, kid!"

"What makes you say that?" Roo asked.

"Talk is cheap!" Virgil proclaimed to him. "I'll show you…I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 to Special Summon; Armed Dragon LV10!"

 **Armed Dragon LV10: Attack 3000 DEF 2000 LVL 10**

As Virgil started laughing like a madman, Roo looked on in horror as they witnessed Armed Dragon's ultimate form. It became a giant dragon that was around the size of small skyscraper. Every feature that it had while it was at its previous levels were completely modified to the ultimate scale.

"I activate LV10's Special Ability!" Virgil said. "By sending 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard, Armed Dragon can destroy your monster!"

Armed Dragon LV10 released a power sonic wave from its mouth and as soon as Eclipse Magician heard, it exploded into the nothing.

"Now I attack your Life Points directly and end this Stupid Game!"

Armed Dragon prepared to fire a giant flame attack at Roo; however the young man quickly activated his face-down card. The card quickly flipped up and revealed an image of the soul of an Elemental Hero.

"I activate the Trap; Magician's block Roo yelled. "I banish a Magician in my graveyard and negate your attack. I banish Beyond Magician"

Beyond magician appeared from Roo's Duel Disk and surrounded its master. When Armed Dragon attacked, the soul managed to absorbs all of the flames.

"DAMN IT!" Virgil yelled. "Why don't you just give up? You're only delaying the inevitable!"

"I can't…give up." He said to Virgil. "If I do…then who's going to be there for Nico and her brother?" He glared at Virgil as he placed his hand on his deck. "I can't afford to lose here! Draw…!"

Roo drew a card from the top of his deck and played it without even looking at it. For some reason, even he didn't quite understand, he knew what the card was. When it appeared on the field, it turned out to be Monster Reborn!

 **Sol Magician: ATK 2200 DEF 1600 LVL 5**

"I activate the Spell Card; Monster Reborn! Be revived…Sol Magician!"

A dark flame popped out of Roo's Duel Disk and from it, out came Sol Magician. Virgil wasn't too impressed by the return of Roo's Synchro Monster.

"That weakling won't help you kid...!" he said though he was sweating as Roo placed a card in his duel disk

"I play the Spell Card; other world synchro! With it I can synchro summon a Synchro monster by banishing monsters from my graveyard by discarding a card. I banish the level 3 Moon Magician and the level 2 Jet Magician I discarded to Synchro summon Luna Magician in attack mode"

 **Luna Magician: ATK 1600 DEF 2200 LVL 5**

In a flash of light a girl version of Sol Magician wearing Dark Blue robes, holding a book appeared "I activate the effects of Sol and Luna Magician. If one is on the field the other gains 500 ATK and DEF points"

 **Sol Magician ATK 2700 DEF 2200**

 **Luna Magician ATK 2200 DEF 2700**

"I attack with Luna Magician…go Moon Strike!"

Luna Magician prepared to fire a blast of concentrated light energy her book. As it was preparing to fire, Virgil started laughing.

"You Fool!" He yelled while he laughed. "My monster has far more Attack Points than your monster."

"I activate Luna Magician's Special Ability!" Roo declared. "During the Damage Step, Luna Magician can lower the Attack and Defense Points of the monster its attacks by 800 points."

 **Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 2200**

Virgil laughed "That's still not enough!" Roo smirked "Maybe, but now I activate Sol Magician's effect. If a monsters attack value is changed due to the effect of a "Magician" monster the change is doubled"

 **Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 1400**

What…?" Virgil said in shock.

Roo's Luna Magician fired its blast of light at Armed Dragon LV10, destroying it on impact.

 **Roo: LP 2600**

 **Virgil: LP 2500**

"Now Sol Magician will attack you directly"

"NO…!" Virgil yelled.

Sol Magician fired a blast of red energy at Virgil. Knocking him off his feet

 **Roo: 2700 LP**

 **Virgil: 0 LP**

Once the holograms faded Roo walked over to Virgil. He then proceeded to beat the living crap out of him. When he was done, he walked over towards his house and saw Sarah beating a guy from the Malcom Family with Salome while Nico was behind her. As Sarah won Roo ran up to the two of them

"Are you two ok?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Nico slowly nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah…we're ok."

The two of them quickly headed back to Roo's house. When they got there, the first person that they saw was West, who ran over towards his older sister and gave her a big hug.

"You're…you're ok…" He said while he was crying.

Nico stayed silent and simply held her brother in her arms. The two of them, along with Roo and Sarah went inside the house. Once inside Roo and Sarah saw Klaus talking to Sarah's mom "Mom? What are you doing here?" Sarah's mom looked towards her and immediately hugged her "When you ran out I got so worried and went out looking for you. Then I ran into Klaus and he practically begged me to get somewhere safe so we went here"

As this was going on Roo walked towards Klaus and looked his grandfather in the eyes.

"Klaus…" He said. "I know you're upset with me…, but I did what I had to do."

Klaus stayed silent for a few minutes before turning his back towards his grandson. He then began to walk away, but not before saying something to him and Sarah. "Roo, Sarah. Come with me" Roo and Sarah looked at each other before following him. They got into Roo's room were Klaus had lifted his bed revealing a hidden staircase, causing both of them to widen their eyes in surprise as they went down it, revealing a hidden garage with two duel runner. One white and one pink "these runners belonged to your parents Roo. They're the first ones they ever built together."

Roo saw his grandfather looking ready to cry "Klaus…" He asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…" Klaus answered. "I'm ok Roo…anyway let's get to the matter at hand. Roo… Sarah…. I know you did the right thing by saving Nico. However your actions will have dire consequences if you both remain here in Crash Town."

"What are trying to say Klaus…?" Roo asked.

"I'm saying that the two of you need to leave Crash Town…and Never Return." Klaus said firmly.

Upon hearing his grandfather say that to him, Roo's entire body was shaken to its core. He always wanted to leave Crash Town, but not like this. It was like he was being exiled from his home.

"I know you're shock by this Roo…" His grandfather said. "In truth I don't want you to leave and I know that you don't want to leave Nico and West alone. However since you defeated someone from the Radley family and Sarah defeated someone from the Malcom Family, everyone from in those factions are going to be after you. The only way to protect yourselves is to leave. I've contacted a man called Blister. He'll provide you with an apartment in New Domino City"

Sarah then spoke up "B-But we can't just leave Nico and West. This town is too dangerous" Klaus snapped at her "But staying here will put them in more danger!" Sarah took a step back at this as voices were heard "It's okay sweetie…. Me and Klaus will look after Nico and West" Sarah looked and saw her Mother walking down the stairs. "Mom…" Another voice was heard "Don't worry Guys. Besides going to the city has been your dream for a long time" West ran down the stairs grinning "Besides Roo. How are you going to catch up to Toru being stuck here" Roo smiled at Wests positive attitude towards the situation as Nico walked down "Go Roo, Sarah… go and fulfil your dreams" she said with a smile

Sarah began to tear up as she hugged her mother and the siblings for the last time as Roo hugged Klaus "Goodbye Grandpa…. It's been a lot of fun" Klaus chuckled "It's been a long time since you called me that" He handed Roo a note "this is the address of Blisters place. When you go to New Domino head straight for that address" Roo nodded as he sat on the white runner as Sarah sat on the pink runner "Well looks like I kept my promise. We're going to New Domino together" Roo said as he tried to lighten the mood, causing Sarah to smile "It's a whole new chapter" She said as they revved up the duel runner and drove towards New Domino

 **Chapter End**

 **Sarah: Hi Hi everyone**

 **Roo: It's time for "Card of the Chapter"**

 **Sarah: Today we're talking about one of my favourite cards: Leading Jewel Knight Salome**

 **Roo: It's a Level 8 warrior synchro monster with 2000 attack and defence**

 **Sarah: It gains 300 ATK for every "Jewel Knight" monster on the field. Including herself**

 **Roo: Also if you control another "Jewel Knight" Monster you're opponent has to attack Salome first**

 **Sarah: and if she would be destroyed by battle or by card effect you can destroy another "Jewel Knight" on the field**

 **Roo: It's a very powerful card**

 **Sarah: see you guys next chapter**

 **Roo: Keep duelling and collecting cards**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** _New places with familiar faces_

Roo and Sarah were driving towards New Domino City "We should reach their in about 20 minutes" Sarah said, causing Roo to look at her "How do you know that?" Sarah smiled "When I was a kid my family visited New Domino city a lot. Roo looked surprised at this. 20 minutes later the two had reached the entrance to the City and stopped so Roo could look at the instructions Klaus gave him

"Okay. Blister lives in a place called the "Daimon Area. We should ask around to see where it was" Sarah nodded as they started driving again until they reached a plaza with a fountain in the middle and saw a man wearing a blue jacket and black trousers looking at the fountain. "We could go ask him" Roo nodded and walked up to the man "Hello? We need help reaching the Daimon Area. Can you tell us how to get there?"

The man turned around…. Revealing to be Yusei, who now had a yellow mark running along his cheek, shocking Roo "Yusei?" Yusei took a good look before looking surprised as well "Roo?" Sarah looked on confused as the two guys stared at each other before laughing and shaking hands "It's been a while Yusei" Yusei nodded "Yeah. How have you been?"

Sarah then poked Roo's shoulder, causing him to look at her "You know this guy Roo?" Roo nodded and gestured to Yusei "This is Yusei Fudo. We met a while ago in Satellite. Yusei this is Sarah. One of my childhood friends" Sarah looked shocked "Wait…. Yusei Fudo as in THE Yusei Fudo of Team Satisfaction?" This caused Yusei to scratch his head "That was a long time ago. Team Satisfaction is no more. Me, Jack and Crow have started a new team. Team 5D's" Roo then looked at him "What about Akira and Kalin?" Yusei looked down "Akira wanted to make his own team…. But from what I hear he's not having any luck. As for Kalin…." Yusei then had a depressed look on his face, causing Roo to drop the subject "Anyway we need to get to the Daimon Area" Yusei nodded and pointed north "just go that direction and it's a simple 15 minute walk"

Sarah got back on her duel runner, which caught Yusei's attention "Duel Runners?" Roo nodded "They belonged to my parents" Yusei inspected Roo's runner and frowned "the engine is close to bursting and the brakes look like they would snap any minute" Roo and Sarah frowned as Yusei walked to a warehouse "Bring them here" Roo and Sarah brought their runners into the warehouse and saw a red duel runner at the side "That's my own duel runner" Yusei said as Roo and Sarah put their duel runners next to his "If you give me three days I can restore them to the point where they'll be safe to ride" The two were shocked at Yusei's generosity "Why would you do this for us?" Yusei smiled "I'm not about to let someone ride a hazardous Duel Runner when there's something I can do about it" Roo looked at him "Hey Yusei… Can you teach me how to do Duel Runner repairs and maintenance?" I don't want to keep relying on others if there's a problem with my runner" Sarah nodded "Me too. Teach me as well"

Yusei smiled at the two of them "sure. Meet me here tomorrow and I'll begin showing you" Roo and Sarah smiled and thanked Yusei before leaving the warehouse and going to the Daimon Area.

20 minutes later the two of them were standing in front of a building "Well this is the address" Roo said holding the instructions Klaus gave him. Once inside they saw a man with brown hair and a stubble, wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a green jacket, standing by the door "Are you two, Roo and Sarah?" they both nodded as the man smiled "The names Blister. I got Klaus's message and decided to wait here for you" He then guided them towards the elevator and went to the second floor with them "You're in apartment 207. It's the second one to the right. Klaus has left you two enough money to last you for the month. He also told me that he would deal with rent but you two would have to deal with anything else" Roo nodded and smiled. Even in another town, Klaus was still looking out for him

They opened the door to find it was a plain looking apartment with one bed, a couch, an area for the kitchen, a wardrobe and some cupboards as well as a bathroom. The walls were painted light blue and there was an envelope in the kitchen area with money in it "My apartment is on the fourth floor. The second one on the left when you get out the elevator. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask" As soon as Blister left Sarah collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep, Causing Roo to smile "It's been a long day….." he then draped the bed covers over Sarah before lying down on the couch before falling asleep himself

 **The next day**

Roo woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up and saw Sarah, wearing a pink apron over a sleeveless white shirt and a pink skirt, cooking in the kitchen area. Roo sat up and yawned, notifying Sarah that he was awake "Good Morning. I'll be finished cooking in about 20 minutes. Use that time to take a shower" Roo nodded and took a towel that was provided by Blister and a fresh set of clothes before going into the bathroom and coming out 15 minutes later wearing a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans and sat by the table as Sarah finished making breakfast.

The two began eating the bacon, eggs and toast as they discussed the plans for today "We're meeting Yusei today to learn about Maintenance" Sarah nodded "after that we should start job hunting. The money Klaus left us won't last forever" Roo nodded before getting an idea "Maybe Blister will know some places that need employees" Sarah pondered this before nodding "worth a shot" the two finished their breakfast before going to Yusei's warehouse.

Outside the warehouse we see Roo knocking on the door, which then opened, revealing a half-tired Crow "Who's knocking on the door this early?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. When he opened his eyes and came face to face with Roo they both yelled and jumped back while pointing at each other. "The magician bastard!" Crow yelled as Roo yelled "The bird-brain bastard!" Which caused Sarah to smack Roo on the back of the head.

Roo held his head in pain "What was that for Sarah?" Sarah giggled and said "Before we left Klaus told me to, and I quote "smack him if he doesn't watch his damn language" and I'm more than happy to comply" Roo pouted at this "Even when he's not here the old man tormenting me" Soon another voice was heard "Crow! What's with all the damn noise?!" A man Roo recognised as Jack walked out and saw Roo "You're the guy who bought the fake parts from Satellite!" Jack exclaimed as Yusei walked out "Ah Sarah, Roo. Come in" everyone walked back inside and Roo saw Yusei was starting to work on his dad's old runner "To be honest, it would be easier to just replace the whole runner….. But since it belonged to your parents I assume you want to use as much of them as possible"

Roo was about to answer but he remembered something Klaus told him _"You're father was a big believer in people finding their own style and choosing their own path"_ Roo smiled "If you think it would be easier then we should probably do it. This shocked everyone in the room "But Roo. Why would you want to replace the runner" Sarah asked as Roo looked at her "Because Klaus told me that dad wanted me to find my own path. So I'll become Duel King in MY runner!" Yusei and Jack smiled at this declaration "Okay. That actually makes it easier to teach you since you'll help me make your runner" Roo nodded as he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the runner.

Yusei turned to Sarah "Do you want to replace the runner as well?" Sarah thought for a moment and nodded as she walked as Yusei began going over the different parts of the duel runner, with Jack and Crow making recommendations on certain parts.

 **Four hours later**

Roo and Yusei were sitting by a desk going over a list of parts as Sarah walked in carrying small bags of food "thanks Sarah" Roo asked as he took a box of noodles and started eating. Yusei smiled and started eating from his own box "Things are going well. At this rate we might be finished tomorrow" Both Roo and Sarah nodded "But we're going to go at about 7. We need to ask Blister something" Yusei looked up in surprise "You guys know Blister?" Roo and Sarah nodded "He's basically our landlord" Sarah said.

Yusei looked at the two "What do you need to ask him?" Roo finished eating before answering "Well since we're new to New Domino City we have to find jobs so we can make money" Sarah then continued "The problem is that due to being new here we don't know if anywhere is hiring and we decided to ask Blister if he knows anywhere that's hiring" Yusei nodded at the explanation as they continued working on the runners

 **A few hours later**

Sarah checked her watch "5:30 PM. We've been working a while" She looked over and saw Roo and Yusei revving the new engine of Roo's runner. They had finished the inner workings of the two runners and just needed design and paint it "that should be enough for today Roo." Yusei said as Roo nodded. They wiped their faces with a towel as the door opened revealing 3 people.

The first one was a woman around Roo and Sarah's age. She had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. Her front bangs were rolled up with what appeared to be a hair curler. She wore an outfit that consists of a burgundy coat, white button-down shirt, stockings, a medium-length skirt, and a green tie.

The second person was a young boy that appeared to be around Nico's age he had bright green hair tied into a ponytail and yellow eyes. He wore an outfit similar to the older girl, except the coat was blue and he wore grey trousers

The last person appeared to be related to the second person as she had the same green hair, except her hair was in twin tails at the front and yellow eyes. She appeared to be around Nico's age as well. She wore the same outfit as the older girl but it was a smaller size due to her being younger

"Yusei! Can we have a duel?" the boy ran into the warehouse….. Before bumping straight into Roo, causing the boy to fall down "Hey! Why'd you push me?" the boy shouted at Roo causing the young girl to sigh "Leo. You fell because you weren't looking where you were going" The now identified Leo blushed in embarrassment and got up "Sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of pushing me" He said while scratching his head sheepishly

Roo chuckled at his behaviour "its fine. I'm Roo, by the way. Nice to meet you" Leo shook his hand "I'm Leo. This is my twin sister Luna" he gestured to the girl next to him who bowed at him "It's a pleasure to meet you" Roo waved as the older Girl walked to Sarah "Nice to meet you. I'm Akiza" Sarah waved at her "I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you too" Leo looked at the two of them. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Yusei is helping us build Duel Runners" Roo said as Leo suddenly had sparkly eyes "You guys are Turbo Duelists?!" Roo then scratched his head sheepishly "Honestly, we've never had a turbo duel before" Leo then pointed at Roo "duel me" This caused Luna to shout at him "Leo! You can't just demand people to duel you!" Roo smiled at Leo's attitude "Sure. Just let me get the grease of my face" The twins nodded as Roo washed his hands and face and dried them before picking up his deck and duel disk "Let's go outside" He said as Roo and Leo went outside and stood the appropriate distance from each other

"DUEL!"

 **Roo: LP 4000**

 **Leo: LP 4000**

"I'll start. Draw!" Roo said as he drew a card and looked at his hand "I summon Timebreaker Magician in attack mode" Roo placed a card in his monster zone as a young boy in black robes wielding a sword appeared and stood in front of Roo

 **Timebreaker Magician ATK 1400 DEF 0 LVL 3**

"I then place 2 cards facedown and end my turn" two cards appeared behind Time breaker as Leo drew a card

"Alright! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode" On Leo's field a cellphone like robot appeared

 **Morphtronic Celfon ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL 1**

"I active my monster's special ability." Leo shouted. "Now he randomly dials a number between 1 and 6, then I can pick up that many number of cards on my deck, and if it's another Morphtronic, then I can summon it." The cellphone lit up and landed on a four.

"Alright." Leo took a look at his cards and knew just what to summon. "I summon my Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode!" Leo had chosen a red boom box themed monster

 **Morphtronic Boomboxen ATK 1200 DEF 400 LVL 4**

"Now I play Double Summon, which lets me normal summon again, and I chose Morphtronic Radion in attack mode"

 **Morphtronic Radion ATK 1000 DEF 900 LVL 4**

A Walkman like radio took to the field and assumed a humanoid form, while swinging around its earbuds like a mace. It was then, the three morphtronics seemed to glow, causing Roo to raise an eyebrow "Whats happening?" he asked.

"When my Radion's in attack mode all Morphtronics get 800 attack points." Leo explained.

 **Celfon ATK** **900**

 **Boomboxen ATK 2000**

 **Radion ATK 1800**

Roo whistled "That's impressive" Sarah, who was watching the duel with Luna and Akiza, nodded in agreement

"Also since it's in attack mode, my Boomboxen can attack twice." Leo said with a smirk. "Now he attacks Timebreaker" Roo smirked "I activate Timebreaker's effect. If he is targeted for an attack he can banish himself and the attacking monster until the end phase" Timebreaker stabbed his sword into the ground and opened up a portal that sucked up both him and Boomboxen

"No way!" Leo shouted in shock "What a powerful ability" Luna said just as shocked "However he has no monsters on the field now" Akiza said calmly analysing the field causing Sarah to nod "Plus Timebreaker's effect can only be activated once per duel"

Their train of thought was interrupted by Leo shouting "Radion and Celfon. Direct attack" Both monsters charged and tackled Roo

 **Roo: LP 1300**

 **Leo: LP 4000**

Roo then revealed one of his facedown it revealed to be a trap card with the picture showing Eclipse Magician looking at his shadow, that was grinning "I activate Magician's shadow. I activate this card when my opponent ends his battle phase while I have no monsters on the field. I can special summon a level 4 "Magician" monster from my deck with its effects negated. I choose Smile Magician" In a flash of light a man wearing orange robes appeared.

 **Smile Magician ATK 1700 DEF 1500 LVL 4**

Roo then activated his next facedown, which was a trap card with the picture showing Sun Magician in front of a cheering audience "I activate Magicians Cheers. With this, if a "Magician" Monster is special summoned to my side of the field, I can special summon another "Magician" with a level equal or lower to the monster that I Special summoned, I special summon Gap Magician" A teenager wearing grey robes appeared on the field next to Smile Magician

 **Gap Magician ATK 1200 DEF 1200 LVL 3**

"Now Gap's effect. If he's special summoned I can discard a spell card to special summon a level 1 "Magician" monster from my deck. I choose Starting Magician" Roo discarded a card as Starting Magician appeared and lifted up her hat so she could see

 **Starting Magician ATK 100 DEF 0 LV 1**

Leo took a step back. Sure he had far more life points than his opponent, but his opponent had summoned 3 monsters… on Leo's turn. Leo looked at his hand and placed a card in his duel disks spell/trap zone slot "I end my turn" As soon as he said this a portal opened up as Timebreaker and Boomboxen returned to the field

"It's my turn. Draw" Roo drew a card and played one of his cards "I activate Magicians upstage" The card revealed to be a spell card with the picture showing Miracle Magician pleasing an audience as Dimension Magician was in a shadowy corner sulking "With this card I can tribute one "Magician" on my field and one of your monsters loses ATK equal to the tributed monsters attack. I tribute Timebreaker to lower Boomboxen's attack" Leo watched as Timebreaker disappeared as Boomboxen fell to one knee"

 **Boomboxen ATK 600**

Leo gasped as his monster was weakened "Now I tune my level 4 Smile Magician with my level 3 Gap Magician with my level 1 Starting Magician to Synchro summon Miracle magician" Roo's monsters jumped up and perfrmed the synchro process as Miracle Magician came down and winked at Leo

 **Miracle Magician ATK 2800 DEF 1900 LVL 8**

Leo then revealed his facedown "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole to destroy and Banish Miracle" He said with a victorious smirk and Roo smirked back "I don't think so" Leo gained a confused look until he saw Miracle tap his trap card and destroyed it "Miracle Magician is unaffected by spell and trap cards the turn she is summoned" Leo gained a look of fright as Miracle smirk at him

"Now Miracle Magician attacks Boomboxen. I activate Smile Magician's effect from my graveyard. I can banish him to increase a "Magician" Monster's attack by 600 for this turn. So Miracle gets a power boost"

 **Miracle Magician ATK 3400**

Miracle then smacked Boomboxen with her staff causing him to be destroyed

 **Roo: LP 1300**

 **Leo: LP 1200**

Leo then sighed in relief, Thinking the turn was over. Until Roo spoke up "Now I activate Miracle's effect. I can banish a "Magician" monster and lower her attack by 1000 to allow her to attack again. She now attacks Celfon!"

 **Miracle Magician ATK 2400**

Leo stepped back in fear as Miracle charged at Celfon and destroyed him

 **Roo: LP 1300**

 **Leo: LP 0**

Leo pouted "aww man. I thought I had you there" He kept sulking until Roo walked up to him and held out his hand "thanks for the great duel" Leo grinned and shook his hand "I should thank you. You're an awesome duelist!"

Sarah looked at her watch before shouting "Roo! We need to go!" Roo nodded to her "I gotta go. See you tomorrow Yusei!" Yusei nodded as Roo and Sarah walked away while waving.

 **Time Skip**

Roo and Sarah stood in front of Blisters apartment and knocked on the door. Blister opened the door and saw them "What are you two doing here?" He asked confused

"We came to ask if you know of any places hiring right now" Sarah said as Roo nodded. Blister scratched his chin for a minute "well there's a bakery in the fountain plaza that needs employees" Sarah nodded "I can do that, I baked a lot of cakes and bread with my mom so I have knowledge of it" Blister scratched his chin again "the only other thing I can think of is the duel academy" this confused Roo and Sarah "one of their teachers went on Maternity leave and they need a substitute duel instructor"

Sarah then hit Roo's arm "You could do that. You always helped West and Nico with making decks and different strategies" Roo rubbed his arm "but don't you need to be qualified to be a teacher" Blister laughed a little at this "actually for temporary teachers they have tests to determine if they're fit for teaching." Roo raised an eyebrow "the test comprises of a written test, a duel exam and an interview afterward. The written test is to show your duel knowledge, the duel exam is to evaluate your duelling skill and the interview is to see if you have the right mind set for a teacher"

Roo pondered this for a moment "when is this test?" Blister smiled "it's in 4 days. I'll guide you to the duel academy on the day. Also make sure you wear a suit" he said as he closed the door

 **That night**

Roo was lying down on the couch, wearing black pyjama trousers and a T-shirt, thinking about the opportunity to be a teacher "Do you think I have what it takes?" He asked Sarah, who was sitting on the bed reading a book while wearing a pair of pink pyjamas "I think you are. Like I said, you always helped Nico and West with their decks, You have plenty experience as a duelist and you're known to be patient with people. Remember when you West was building his deck and just threw every random high level card he could find?" Roo nodded and laughed, it was when West was 6 when he asked Roo to help him make a deck and tried putting many random cards in the deck. Roo had to calmly tell him why some cards shouldn't be in the deck until West understood. "Yeah… thanks Sarah" Roo and Sarah drifted off to sleep after the conversation

 **The next day**

Roo and Yusei were putting the finishing touches on the new runners (I suck at proper descriptions so lets just say that Roo has a white duel runner that looks similar to Crows's duel runner. Just without the wings and boosters similar to the ones on Jacks runner while Sarah has a pink duel runner, the front looks similar to Akiza's duel runner while the back looks like Yusei's)

As they finished Sarah walked in and took a deep breath. She was wearing a dark red suit with a dark red skirt and a white shirt. Roo looked at her "Hey. How was the job interview" Sarah sat down on the nearby couch "stressful. It was my first interview after all" Roo nodded then smiled. "well we finished the duel runners" Sarah looked at the finished runner amazed "wow. They look amazing" Yusei smiled "you guys should go the Outer Rim to test them out. I'll take you guys there" the three of them got on their runners and began driving towards the Outer Rim.

Once their Yusei got off his duel runner "I booked an hour for you two here" He said. So basically drive around the course and I'll wait for you to finish. Roo and Sarah nodded and began driving the course

As they were driving all around the course, Sarah began feeling an amazing sensation. The speed, the wind, the rush…all of these things ran through her body and it made her feel incredible.

"Amazing…" She said. "This is just too amazing for words! I can see why you love to do this Roo!" They continued going around the track

After driving around for the full hour, Roo and Sarah drove back to Yusei and He smiled at the grins on their faces. "looks like you two enjoyed yourselves" He said as Roo and Sarah nodded "You guys can keep the runners in our warehouse until you get a garage of your own" Roo shook his head "We can't Yusei. You've done so much for us already" Sarah nodded as Yusei raised his hand "Don't worry about it. Besides I helped make it so I have partial ownership" he joked as they began driving back to the warehouse

 **Time Skip**

It had been an hour since Roo and Sarah had first tested their runners. Yusei explained the situation to Jack and Crow, who congratulated the two of them for the now complete runners. Roo and Sarah were walking back to their apartment until Roo bumped into someone

"Sorry" the both said at the time as they looked to each other….. Revealing that Roo had bumped into Toru

"Toru?!" Roo and Sarah exclaimed in shock

"Roo?! Sarah?!" the trio stood there for a second until Roo and Toru fist bumped each other… in the face. The two then started laughing and shook hands "It's great to see you two….. But why are you here?" Roo and Sarah looked at each other before looking at Toru "It's a long story…." Sarah said

Toru nodded before gesturing to a nearby garage "Come inside and explain it to me" The three best friends walked into the garage to explain their stories

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey everyone. No card of the chapter this week. Im just writing to say yes. I know I've really changed the story here but I don't care. If you want to see a more faithful version then write your own damn story. Also little bit of spoiler warning. Roo and Sarah are not joining Toru's team. I have something else in mind. Also I'd like a bit more OC submissions. You can make your own OC cards as long as they're not too broken.** **Another spoiler warning, the OC's are going to be people they meet who eventually become rivals for the big tournament**


End file.
